The Cure
by Templarlady
Summary: Set after Dead in the Family - When Sookie fails to help Bill after all he has done for her he decides to leave the country at last. He moves to England and tries to begin a new life so to speak! This is my first effort so please be nice to me.
1. Chapter 1

The character of Bill Compton belongs to Charliane Harris and Alan Ball - all other characters originate in my warped imagination.

**THE CURE**

The bookshop door creaked as I opened it and walked into the cosy interior. I was just wandering around, checking out any new titles, this was a shop I had not tried before and I was hoping to find something new here. I was vaguely aware that there were several other people around but I was concentrating on the shelves when I began to feel uneasy. I looked round but could see nothing to concern me. A young mother with two small children was trying to keep them quiet while she browsed, an elderly man was checking out the crime novels and another man was browsing the classics shelves with his back to me.

I went back to idly scanning the mystery novels and spotted one I fancied on a higher shelf which, even on tiptoe, I couldn't quite reach. Suddenly a hand reached over my shoulder and plucked the book from the shelf. "Allow me" the soft deep voice from directly behind me startled me and I stepped back straight into the arms of the classics fan I had noticed earlier. He put out a hand to steady me and as he touched my arm all the hairs on my neck stood up and my heart began to pound in a complete panic. I gave a shocked squeak and looked up into a pair of the most intense blue eyes I had ever seen. His face was pale and framed with a shock of chocolate brown hair. He handed me the book with a gentle smile and backed away as if he was aware of my sudden irrational terror. "I must apologise" he said, "I didn't mean to frighten you".

I felt my racing heartbeat begin to slow a little but for some reason my nerves were still twitching. What on earth was the matter with me? I had never reacted like this to anyone before. "I'm sorry" I said, smiling at him, "I must be a bit edgy today...thank you". He smiled back at me and then stopped and became curiously still as he examined me more closely. His eyes widened for a moment and he appeared surprised, shocked even, and for a second I caught a flash of white teeth, somehow abnormally long. Suddenly my mind was jolted into action as the combination of the pale skin and the white teeth jump started my brain. He was a vampire!

I had never seen one in the flesh before although, of course, they were all over the media these days. Our sleepy little town obviously held no attraction for them. They appeared to congregate in the cities where there was a livelier nightlife. Suddenly the panic flooded back and I slipped out from the gap between his body and the bookcase and fled out into the wide tree lined street outside. The christmas market was in full swing and people were strolling under the trees lit up by the tiny fairy lights strung into the branches. Somehow I felt safer knowing there were other people around and I looked back feeling a little guilty, after all he had only been trying to help me. He was standing in the shop doorway, watching me closely but making no attempt to follow me. There was a strange expression on his face, almost of...recognition and worry, perhaps even fear.

I sat down on a bench and waited to see if he would make a move. At first he just gazed at me and then he came over to my bench slowly, giving me a chance to run away again if I wanted to. Part of me really, really wanted to, but I stayed where I was as he approached. He gestured at the other end of the bench,

"May I?" I nodded and he sat down beside me.

"Are you going to stay for a while" he asked with a smile, "I don't want to frighten you off again".

"You're..." I couldn't quite bring myself to say it.

"Vampire" he said gently "yes". "Please don't be afraid of me, I don't mean you any harm".

"Is that what you always say?" I asked.

"No, not at all" he chuckled. "Most humans don't even notice if I don't want them to". "But you...you knew straight away didn't you, I could feel your fear as soon as I touched you. How did you know? Have you dealt with our kind before?"

"No" I said "I've never met a vampire before. I didn't know what the feeling was at first, I just knew that something wasn't right about you." I looked away, embarrassed. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that. That was rude of me"

"Not at all, you're quite correct. But I am being rude now, I should introduce myself. My name is Bill...Bill Compton".

"I'm Alexandra...Alex" I replied. "Well, I am very pleased to meet you Alexandra." A little chill ran over me as I wondered why.

We sat for a moment in silence, watching the christmas shoppers wandering between the gaudy stalls. "So what brings you here Bill?" I asked "It's not exactly a Mecca for vampires".

"That's exactly why I'm here" he replied quietly. "My kind are not known for their toleration of weakness". I looked more closely at him. Out of the warm lighting of the bookshop I noticed for the first time the slightly grey pallor to his skin and the barely noticeable tremor in his elegant hands.

"Are you ill?" I asked. "Do vampires get sick?"

"I was poisoned...with silver" he said "It has contaminated my blood...weakened me".

"Will you recover?" suddenly, for some strange reason, I was concerned for him.

"Possibly, given enough time, and rest". He looked back at me with that slightly fearful expression I had noticed before. "May I talk with you about my condition? I think that you may be able to help me but I don't want you to be afraid of me...I swear I would never do anything to harm you, or that you do not allow, please believe me".

Help him? For a moment I had absolutely no idea what he could mean. Then it hit me, he was hungry. I shrank back into the corner of the bench and looked around. Surely I was safe here, he wouldn't dare to attack me with so many people around...would he? He had said he would not harm me, but really, I had no reason to believe him. He was watching me, not moving, just gauging my reaction. I shivered slightly and he said "Would you like to go somewhere else? It must be cold for you out here. Let me buy you a drink while we talk".

"Okay" I thought "A crowded bar should be safe enough". "Thanks, I could use a drink".

We walked in silence through the throng of shoppers, none of whom appeared to take any notice of Bill at all. He was correct in his assumption that he would not normally be noticed as anything other than human. Perhaps it was just that everyone was absorbed in their own concerns, but it still seemed odd to me that no one else noticed that there was something different about him. It seemed so obvious to me now that I could not imagine how others couldn't see it too. We turned down a side street and went into a small, old Pub. The bar was warm, at least and, although fairly busy, we found a quiet corner by the fireside. I settled in and waited until Bill came back with a glass of wine and a bottle of that "Tru Blood". "So...what happened to you" I asked. He didn't answer at first, just sat there with a faraway look in his eyes.

"It was some time ago now. A good friend of mine was in serious trouble. She had been kidnapped by some...people...who wished to harm her,... kill her. I and a relative of hers rescued her and I was injured in the fight". He was not looking at me but staring into the fire and I sensed that there was a lot more to this story than he was telling me.

"And where do I come in?" I asked. He took a swig of the Tru Blood. For a moment I could see the deep red stain on his pale lips. Then he turned to me and gazed into my eyes.

"She was...different" he said quietly. "Her blood was special, and I can tell that you have the same difference, the same special blood. And your blood can help to heal me." I sat frozen in place, the glass of wine halfway to my lips.

"How do you know this?"

"About your blood?" he asked "I can smell it, the scent of you is intoxicating. I could tell from the first moment I saw you. That it can heal me? I am not entirely sure, but I think so."

For a moment my mind went completely blank with panic. If he really believed that my blood could heal him then surely he would stop at nothing to get it. He may have been weakened by the silver in his blood but I was clearly no match for him. I looked up at him and he smiled gently.

"Please don't be afraid. I meant what I said. I will not hurt you, I would only take your blood if you offered it willingly". Suddenly I wanted to be somewhere else...anywhere but here, this was all too much for me.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" I said, half expecting him to try and stop me, but he didn't. He just sat and watched me as I got up.

"May I see you again?" he asked.

"I...I don't know. I have to think".

"I'll be here" he said "If you change your mind".

I hurried out of the bar and ran for my car. Only when I was inside it with the doors locked did I realise that he was nowhere to be seen. He had not followed me.

It was not until I got home that I realised how surprising that was, that he had let me go so easily. I had expected him to argue, to try and keep me with him, to persuade me, maybe even to glamour me (I had read somewhere that vampires could control humans this way) but he did nothing. He simply let me leave. Maybe he really meant it, that he would not harm me. Curled up in bed that night I lay awake for hours thinking about my strange encounter. I simply could not get him out of my mind. Eventually I gave up trying to sleep and got out of bed. I pulled on an old towelling dressing gown, put some coffee on, fired up my laptop and spent the rest of the night on the internet.

I struggled with my conscience for the next few days. My researches on the internet had taught me a little more about vampires, although no-one really knew very much about them. It seemed that there were people who enjoyed being bitten and fed on by vampires. People who became willing blood donors, for money. Although this seemed really creepy to me they appeared to survive and even thrive on it. After all, humans had been giving blood for transfusions for years hadn't they? It didn't do them any harm.

On the fourth night I finally plucked up my courage and went back to the bar. Perhaps he would have given up by now and I wouldn't have to worry about it. But when I looked around I saw Bill sitting at the same table by the fireside with a bottle of Tru Blood. The barman was eyeing him a little suspiciously and I guessed he must have been coming in every night since I left him there. He looked up as I walked over and his luminous eyes lit up with relief and hope. He stood up and pulled out a chair for me.

"Good evening Alexandra" he said. "Can I get you a drink?"

"A white wine thank you" I said and sat down at his table. "I was beginning to think that I would never see you again" he said as he handed me my wineglass and sat down.

"You nearly didn't" I said "Tell me, why did you tell me all that stuff about needing my blood. Surely you must have known that it would frighten me off?" He gave a little sigh and smiled.

"I have learned from bitter experience that it is best to be honest from the start. If I had simply tried to make your acquaintance as a friend, and then later told you about the blood, how would you have felt? Betrayed? Used? You would have considered that I had lied to you and gained your friendship under false pretences. You would have hated me for it. I would rather lose the opportunity than risk that".

I sipped my drink and thought about this and I realised that he was right. I tried to imagine the courage it must have taken to sit there and watch me walk away, not knowing if I would ever return.

"So how many others have you found with this "special" blood." I asked.

"None" he said. "You are the first."

I gaped at him, amazed. "And you let me walk away!" He smiled at me again.

"I didn't say it was easy...but I managed it."

We both sat silent for a few moments, not quite knowing what to say next.

"Can I ask a question?" I said.

"Of course, please ask anything you like"

"This other girl, the one you rescued, if she has the same blood, why didn't you ask her to help heal you? If you had saved her life then surely she'd be willing to help you?"

Bill's face suddenly went completely blank and cold and I thought "oops...that was the wrong thing to ask." I felt a sudden chill at the change in him.

"She was...with someone else. Another vampire. She knew that he wouldn't like the idea of her giving me her blood" he said stiffly.

"What!" I forgot my fright and was suddenly incensed. "You saved her life and she refused to help you because her new boyfriend wouldn't approve!" Bill gave a small sigh.

"It was more complicated than that. She had left me for him, and he was much more powerful than me, older and stronger. I think, perhaps she was a little afraid of him and, to be honest, she would have been right to be afraid, Eric could be very dangerous."

"Eric?"

Bill said nothing, just stared into the fire, seemingly lost in thought.

"I stayed in the area for a long time after she left me" he said "I hoped that she would see that Eric only wanted her because she was mine. He is like a child in many ways, spoiled, always wanting his own way and, because of his power, used to getting it. When she refused to help me I realised that she would never voluntarily leave him, and I knew he would never let her go if there was a possibility that she would return to me. I knew then that it was time to leave."

"You loved her?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, with all my heart" His voice was like a breath of air – so faint I could barely hear it. For a while we simply sat together by the fireside, then Bill took my hand and smiled at me "I think perhaps you could help me get over it. What do you think?"

After that first meeting Bill and I arranged to meet a few more times, always in a public place as I was still nervous of him and unsure as to his intentions towards me. He took me for meals and drinks and to the cinema but he never mentioned my blood again. He was evidently aware of my nervousness around him and was clearly doing his best to appear normal and non-threatening. Then one evening we decided to visit an expensive restaurant in the nearest large town. It was something that Bill had arranged as he told me that the restaurant catered for vampires as well as humans and we thought it would make a nice change for him join me in a meal, of sorts.

For the first time, I had agreed that he could pick me up from my house and I was pacing up and down, looking out of the window every few minutes, wondering if it was a good idea to let him know my address, when his car pulled up outside. It was a sleek black Aston Martin, probably the most expensive car ever seen in my quiet little cul-de-sac. I wondered for a moment what the neighbours would think. But before I could start worrying in earnest Bill was at the front door.

"Good evening Alex" he smiled at me and held out his hand. I smiled back and took it as he escorted me to the car and opened the door for me.

The place was very impressive, much fancier than I was used to, and to my surprise, unlike the local bars we had visited before, the staff all treated Bill with considerable respect. As soon as we arrived the Maître D spotted us and hurried over.

"This way please Mr Compton" he said, escorting us to one of the nicest tables, slightly to one side in a bay window but with a good view of the room.

"They seem to know you here" I said. "Have you been here before?" Bill gave me a slightly sheepish look as he sat down opposite me.

"Actually, I own this place" he said. I just sat and stared at him. Although we had talked generally about our likes and dislikes, books, current affairs and any other general subject we could think of, we had seemed to shy away from anything personal. I was still wary of letting him know too much about me and I realised then that I knew very little about him either. Perhaps it was time to put that right.

We sat in silence for a while examining the menus and then gave our orders and relaxed a little, sipping our drinks.

"So, Bill, what else do you do besides own a fancy restaurant?"

"Oh, I do very little" he said "I was quite heavily involved in vampire politics at one time in the States but not any more, at least, not if I can avoid it. I like a quiet life – so to speak, and since my illness I have not been much use in the political arena anyway".

"I own several businesses in the area actually, although I don't get involved in the day to day running of any of them"

Apart from the cause of his illness, this was more information than I had got from him in weeks. I knew he was an American from his delightful southern accent, but he normally kept quiet about his previous life, or should I say, existence.

"Over the years I have built up considerable investments in both the USA and Europe which enables me to do much as I like".

At this point our starters arrived and we spent the rest of the evening in companionable conversation over dinner. I told him more about my life and my boring office job and he told me something of his previous life in Louisiana. Perhaps it was the influence of the bottle of wine he ordered for me but somehow this evening seemed to break some kind of barrier between us and soon we were talking and laughing together like old friends.

All too soon, it seemed, the meal was over and we were walking back to Bill's car. When he suggested that we take a walk along the river I realised that I really did not want the evening to end here. I wasn't too certain of what I wanted to happen, but I definitely wanted to stay with Bill a little longer. We strolled along the river bank chatting idly until we reached a small bridge which led back into the town. I was starting to get a little cold and Bill had taken off his jacket and draped it over my shoulders, so we decided to head back to the car. As we crossed I could see that there was a narrow alleyway on the other side leading down to the main street and we started down, Bill allowing me to step ahead of him on the damp cobblestones.

Suddenly I was jerked off my feet and pulled backwards. I felt a choking sensation as an arm was snaked around my neck. Someone had stepped out of a darkened doorway and snatched me off my feet. I could smell alcohol on bad breath and a voice snarled in my ear "OK darling, hand over that bag and no one will get hurt".

There was a rush of air and the arm holding me up was abruptly snatched away. I staggered back against the wall as, in a blur of movement, my assailant was flung over the parapet of the bridge into the river. As I stood holding onto the wall and gasping for breath I heard a sharp hiss and realised that another man stood in the alleyway, holding a short, wicked looking knife in his hand. He was staring, horrified, at something behind me. I looked around and froze in shock.

Bill stood behind me staring at my attacker's companion, but this was not the Bill I knew. His teeth were bared in a vicious snarl, the long white fangs reflecting the small amount of light that penetrated the narrow alleyway. He began to move towards the knifeman but now, instead of the gentle stroll I was used to, he moved like a great, stalking cat, the powerful muscles visibly moving beneath his tight shirt.

There was a clatter as the knife fell to the cobbles and the man fled with a yell of pure terror. Bill seemed to struggle for a moment against the predator's instinct to chase him, but he turned back to me, the fangs retracting with a slight click.

"Are you okay?" he asked, putting out a hand to me. I stood, still frozen, for a second or two and then moved towards him. He slid his arms around me and held me firmly against his chest. For just a moment I felt a slight shock that his flesh was cool against my body and then I simply melted into his arms.

We stood in silence for a moment and then Bill asked again.

"Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he?"

"No, no I'm fine, I feel safe here with you" this seemed such an absurd thing to say to a vampire that I giggled.

"You are perfectly safe with me" he said gently "I won't allow anyone to harm you".

He took me back to the car and helped me into the passenger seat, crouching on the ground outside and holding my hand as I began to shake uncontrollably in what I can only assume was delayed shock.

"Let's get you home" he said moving around the car and getting in.

By the time we reached my house I had recovered somewhat and felt strangely calm but Bill still insisted on walking me to the door. I unlocked the door and walked inside expecting him to follow me but he simply stood there watching me. I must have looked puzzled as he said "if you want me to come in, you will have to invite me".

"Seriously? I remember that from "Dracula" but I didn't know it was true!" He looked slightly embarrassed and said "many of the myths about us are not true, but that one is".

"Okay...I would like you to come in so... please come in".

We walked into the sitting room and I invited him to sit down. "I'm afraid I don't have anything to offer you" I said, realising that I had nothing in the house which he could drink.

"Oh, I think you have plenty to offer me Alex" he said softly, his cool voice seeming to run over my skin, giving me a little chill as I realised that there was something in the house that he could drink after all. I gave a little gasp.

"Yes, I suppose I do".

He stood up abruptly, startling me with the sudden move.

"I'm sorry" he said "this is not the right time, I should leave". But I put out a hand to stop him.

"It's exactly the right time" I said "I would have been in serious trouble back there if you had not been with me. You didn't hesitate to help me so why should I hesitate to help you?" He stared at me in silence for a moment.

"It's hardly comparable, I simply frightened them off, it cost me nothing. You're suggesting that I should feed off you...aren't you?"

"Will it hurt?" I asked. Try as I might I could not stop my voice from shaking slightly. Even though I had made up my mind to do this I was still very nervous.

"Yes" he said, after a rather uncomfortable pause.

"Then why on earth do people do it?" Bill looked slightly embarrassed for a moment. "Well, generally speaking, most humans are bitten during sex" he explained.

"Oh...I see. Well I can see that this would be different if all you want is the blood". Bill looked at me curiously for a moment.

"Why on earth would you think that?" he asked.

"That you want my blood?"

"No...you seem to be under the impression that I wouldn't want to have sex with you." I actually laughed at this.

"Oh come on Bill, I'm not stupid. I read and watch TV, I've seen those clubs where vampires hang out. They always seem to be surrounded by girls desperate to have sex with vampires. If that was what you wanted I'm sure you'd have to fight them off with a stick!" He laughed,.

"Yes, you're right. But that's not what I want."

I must have been a little light-headed still and I blurted out "some of them are very good looking, and you're really very attractive Bill, you could have anyone you wanted, why on earth would you want me?" He took my chin gently in his hand and tilted my head up to look into my eyes.

"Because I like you? Because you are kind, and generous and brave? Because you're _not_ the kind of girl who hangs around clubs looking to have sex with vampires? Because you are prepared to do this to help me, even though you hardly know me and I scare the hell out of you ...no don't try to deny it, I can see it in your eyes. You are generous enough to help me just because I need help, and you can give it to me". He smiled at me. "I would very much like to make love to you Alex, if that is what you would like too".

Whoa...suddenly this was getting really intense. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Would you like that?" he asked.

"I...I don't know" I said weakly "I hadn't thought about..." His mouth closed over mine, silencing my vague protests, his hand slipping around to the back of my head and pulling me closer to him. He kissed me gently, tenderly and I began to feel that maybe this was what I wanted after all.

"Don't you like the idea? I can tell that you do" he whispered "Or perhaps you already have a lover? You've never mentioned anyone".

"No...no I don't".

"You're not a virgin?"

"Well, no...but..."

"Then what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong" I said, and as I said it I realised that it was true. I wanted this to happen as much as he evidently did.

"It's just that...well...I haven't had much experience at this" I murmured, feeling slightly foolish. He chuckled gently and pulled me closer into his arms.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I've had plenty, I'll look after you". He pushed me gently backwards and lowered me onto the sofa, kneeling down on the floor before me, and began to ease open the buttons on my shirt while nuzzling my throat softly with his cool lips. He slipped a hand into my shirt and cupped it around my breast, rubbing the nipple gently with his thumb through the lace of my bra.

"Mmmmm...you're so warm and soft" he murmured trailing kisses down my throat as he slipped the shirt off my shoulders and reached around me to unhook my bra. I pulled my arms out of the shirt and reached up to stroke his thick dark hair as I felt my bra come loose and my full, heavy breasts fell forward into his waiting hands. He lifted them and dragged his mouth down, taking a nipple between his lips and curling his tongue around it. I felt a little shiver deep inside me as he teased one nipple with with the tip of his tongue and the other with his thumb.

He continued to suckle gently on my breast while his other hand slid up my leg inside my skirt up over the top of my stocking and began to stroke the inside of my thigh. As his fingers moved slowly upwards I realised with an embarrassed shock that my panties were wet and tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"No, no, no..."he whispered and held me firmly with one arm as his exploring fingers slipped under the wet silk and slid across my slippery folds. He let out a sigh as he felt the wetness seeping out of me and and eased his fingers across my quivering flesh. He looked up at me as he began to stroke me gently. The bright, sharp blue of his eyes appeared to have darkened somehow and seemed almost black in the dim light. He leaned down and kissed me again and then slid my skirt up my thighs and dropped his head lower. Before I could protest, I felt a slight tug and suddenly my silk panties were on the floor in several pieces and Bill had buried his head beneath my skirt.

I leaned back against the sofa in shock as Bill slid his cool, firm tongue along my folds, flicked it gently across the little bud, making me twitch in his arms, and gently ran it back down the other side. I was amazed at the sensation of it, no one had ever done anything like this to me before and I began to recover from my surprise and lose myself in the delicious waves of pleasure that were beginning to flow out from his clever, and obviously experienced, tongue. As I relaxed the pleasure intensified and the waves began to build up, as if they were piling up behind a dam which I felt would soon burst and sweep me away. I spread my thighs wider apart, giving myself up entirely to the pleasure that Bill's tongue was dragging from my inexperienced flesh.

He lifted one of my legs and placed it over his shoulder, giving him better access to me, curled his lips around my nub and began to suck gently causing a deep moan to escape my lips. I felt him reposition his mouth carefully and realised, with horror, that I could feel his two long fangs resting lightly on either side of my twitching flesh. For a second I felt the panic that had first caused me to run from him but, as he continued to stroke me gently, my fear receded and I slid my hands into his hair, pushing his head closer to me, encouraging him to carry on. As he did so I felt one of his hands release its grip on my hips and slide down between my legs. A long slender finger slipped inside me and began to rub against me from the inside and suddenly I felt as you sometimes do in dreams, that I had fallen over a cliff and was flying. I gave an inarticulate cry and clutched at his hair, my body shaking in spasms of pleasure that I had never realised existed before. As I floated in empty black space I felt Bill's arms around my hips and his tongue licking at the wetness which was oozing down my thighs and gradually my rigid body began to relax and my racing heart slowed. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with his head slightly on one side.

"Well, you certainly seemed to enjoy that" he said, a sly little smile on his lips. I looked back at him, trembling.

"I've never felt anything like that before" I whispered, "I never knew anything could feel like that" Bill sat up and blinked at me with a puzzled expression. "Now I understand why people make such a fuss about it".

"Are you saying that you've really never felt that...you've never climaxed before?" he asked.

"If that's what that was, then no" I said.

"But you're not a virgin – what kind of inept idiot have you been with, you poor child?"

"Well" I lowered my eyes to the floor "It was his first time too. We split up soon afterwards, and I never felt much like trying it again".

"What you need is someone with more experience" he said standing up and smiling down at me.

"Someone like you, you mean?"

"Exactly" he took my hand and pulled me up off the sofa, sliding an arm around my waist to support me as my legs didn't appear to be up to it. As he pulled me into his arms I felt the sizeable bulge in his trousers and realized that he was still fully clothed.

"Where can we be more comfortable?" he asked "I've not finished with you by a long way". I gestured weakly towards the stairs and he picked me up and the next moment he was gently laying me down on the double bed I had bought for myself in the hope that, one day, someone else would sleep in it with me.

I wriggled out of my skirt as Bill pulled his shirt off over his head and knelt beside me on the bed. He moved to kneel astride my hips and leant forward to place a soft kiss on my mouth. I reached up and ran my hands over the muscles in his broad chest and his strong shoulders, stroking the soft dark hair that ran down his stomach and disappeared under his belt.

"Perhaps you could help me with this" he said with a smile, placing my hands on the buckle.

I unfastened his belt and fought a brief battle with the button on his trousers. After a short struggle it came loose and I eased the zipper down over his rigid shaft which sprang out into my hand as if it had a life of its own. I leaned forward, and began to stroke him, gently at first and then, when I felt a deep purr of pleasure run through his chest, more firmly. I reached between his legs to cup his balls in my hand and looked up at him. His head was thrown back and his eyes were closed, the long fangs visible between his parted lips. I lowered my head and curled my tongue around the end of his shaft, licking gently.

Bill's body gave a jerk and I looked up, afraid that I had done something wrong. His eyes had flown open and the irises appeared to have darkened again, to the colour of his hair.

"Please, please don't stop" he sighed "I have dreamed of what this would feel like, to have your warm mouth on my flesh". He slipped his hands into my hair and pulled me back towards him. I opened my lips and slid them over him, sucking softly and curling my tongue around him. A rumbling growl came from his chest and he began to move his hips in a slow rhythm, but just as I began to worry that he would slide himself deeper and choke me he pulled out and moved his knees down my body until he was positioned between my legs.

He lifted my head from the pillow and kissed me deeply slipping his tongue between my parted lips, one hand behind my head and the other sliding down between my thighs to stroke me and gently part my wet, slippery folds. I allowed my tongue to slip into his mouth stroking carefully over the viciously sharp fangs and gently teasing his tongue. He moved his hand down to the small of my back, just above my buttocks, raised my hips slightly off the bed and, with a slight motion of his hips, eased himself into my waiting flesh. I gave a little gasp and he stopped at once and looked down into my eyes.

"No?" he whispered.

"Yes... oh yes" I replied. He smiled and slowly eased himself further in, inch by delicious inch. Just when I thought my body was about to tear apart he paused again and said, "are you all right? am I hurting you?" I gave a little moan.

"Yes...no, no...I don't care, please don't stop".

"Whatever you say sweetheart" he breathed as he began to work his way even deeper. Then with a gentle rolling motion of his hips he started to move more strongly inside me and I began to feel the wave of pleasure moving in again. But it was subtly different this time, less sharp and seeming to come from some place deep inside me, building up slowly until I was wrapping my legs around his hips and pulling him to me, desperate to feel the delicious sensation of his thick hard shaft sliding into me.

He pulled his mouth from mine and began to trail a line of kisses down my neck to my breasts and back up again, nuzzling at the small hollow at the base of my neck and dragging his tongue across my throat. His free hand tangled in my hair and pulled my head to one side, baring my throat. Vague thoughts of blood flickered in what was left of my consciousness as he began to lick hungrily at the large vein in my neck. Suddenly he paused and looked down into my eyes.

"Are you sure about this? I won't be able to resist for much longer".

"Yes, yes I'm sure" and with that he struck, like a snake, the long, sharp fangs slicing into my soft flesh. I gasped with shock but, at the same instant the pressure building inside broke over me and I could feel the pounding of my heart pumping the blood into his waiting mouth. I felt my body jerking in great spasms as though a powerful electric current had passed through me concentrating between my legs where my body appeared to be trying to pull Bill ever deeper inside me, until my mind seemed to snap and everything went dark.

The first sensation I felt was Bill's tongue gently licking at the tiny puncture wounds on my throat. Gradually I became aware that I was lying in his arms, my body entwined with his, locked close together on the tangled sheets.

"Hello" he said with a smile "you're back at last". His lips and teeth were stained with my blood and he ran his tongue across them, cleaning it off. Strangely, this did not seem to be of any concern to me in my slightly detached state. I gave a little sigh and snuggled closer to him. "How do you feel? I took quite a lot of your blood I'm afraid, you are even more delicious than I had anticipated".

"Tired" I replied "I feel like I could sleep for a week".

"You should take some Vitamin B12, it will help you recover"

"Oh, right...you couldn't have told me that beforehand so I could get some in?"

"I didn't exactly plan for this to happen" he laughed "at least, not like this".

"So you did plan for it to happen at some point?"

"Well, I certainly hoped so" he said leaning down to kiss me again. "Did it never occur to you?"

I looked up at him and saw what appeared to be the reflection of a lamp on his face. I glanced around the room but there was no light, only the moon shining in through the window. I looked back at him and realised with a shock that his face appeared to be glowing in the moonlight.

"Oh my...!" I pulled back out of his embrace.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" he asked, his expression suddenly concerned.

"I think it worked" I breathed in a tiny voice.

"What worked...oh!" he leapt off the bed and moved over to the tall mirror on the wall where he stood for a moment gazing at his reflection. I guessed that the "having no reflection in a mirror" thing was one of the myths which wasn't true. He turned to me and I was amazed at the change in him. He had been pretty stunning to look at before, but now... the slight grey pallor I had noticed in his skin was gone and he looked like a beautiful statue carved out of alabaster, and somehow lit up from inside.

"How do you feel?" I asked. "Wonderful" he said "stronger, healthier, better than I have felt in a long time"

"Do you think that's it...you're cured" I asked. A crafty look crept into his bright blue eyes and he sprang up onto the bed beside me.

"Oh no!" he said, lying down beside me and brushing a lock of hair back off my face. "I'm sure I'll need further treatments...frequent, repeated, extensive treatments in fact" he grinned at me with his fangs fully down "after all, you wouldn't want me to have a relapse now, would you?"


	2. Chapter 2

I woke the next morning to the sun streaming in through the open curtains. As I gradually came to I recalled snatches of what I thought must have been a dream. I turned over to look at the clock on the other side of the bed and saw, on the pillow beside me, a folded piece of notepaper. I sat up suddenly and looked around but the room was empty and the house was as silent as always although I could hear movement in the street outside. I looked at the clock and realised that I had overslept considerably, thank goodness it was a Saturday and I didn't have to go to work.

Reaching over I picked up the notepaper and unfolded it carefully. It was written in an elegant, and somewhat old fashioned hand,

_My Darling Alex_

_It is nearly dawn and you are sleeping so peacefully that I do not wish to wake you. I can hardly bear to leave you, but I know I must._

_I long for the moment when I can hold you in my arms again._

_Til dusk_

_Bill_

I stared at the note for a surprisingly long time, slowly realising that my "dream" had not, in fact, been a dream at all.

I got out of bed, rather shakily I have to say, and walked over to the mirror. Sure enough there, on my throat, in the classic "Hammer Films" position, were two small puncture marks. I reached up to touch them and suddenly I could feel Bill's cool tongue licking at the marks, cleaning them and, as I stared at them, I realised that they were already beginning to heal.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed I had to take a minute to catch my breath. Why was I shocked? After all I had been dating Bill for a while now, surely I must have realised that dating a vampire would lead to this at some point, hadn't I? Taking stock of myself I realised that the bites actually didn't hurt at all and, although I was rather sore, it wasn't Bill's bite that had caused it! A shower, that was what I needed, a nice hot shower and something to eat, as I was ravenously hungry and maybe, what had Bill advised? Vitamin B12? yes and some iron supplements perhaps. I climbed into the shower thinking about what I would need to get when I went shopping later and began to relax under the stream of hot water.

An hour or so later I stepped out into the bright winter sunshine and headed to the local shops. I was wearing a thick roll necked sweater which covered the marks Bill had left and which I sincerely hoped would heal up before I had to return to work on Monday as I had no idea how I would explain them to my colleagues. It was my friend Sarah's birthday on Monday and I had promised to bake a chocolate cake for her. As I wandered around the supermarket collecting the ingredients I would need for the cake, my mind kept drifting back to the events of the previous night. Despite what he had said to me and the note he had left, I felt a tiny worm of doubt creep into my mind. Would Bill really want to continue seeing me now that he had got what he needed? I put a six pack of Tru Blood in my trolley, braving the curious stares of the other shoppers. "Just in case" I thought.

I spent the rest of the afternoon baking and, once the cake was safely completed, I fixed myself an enormous sandwich together with one of the small extra cakes I had made and curled up on the sofa with a coffee and a book. Before I knew it I was straining my eyes to read and I reached behind me to turn on the lamp. It was midwinter and the days were getting short. Just as I did so the doorbell rang and I peeked out from behind the curtain to see who was there.

Sure enough, Bill was standing outside. I ran to open the door and he stepped in and gathered me up in his arms. "Hey, don't I have to invite you?" I asked.

"Too late for that" he laughed "I already have an invitation. You would have to revoke that invitation to stop me coming in".

"What would happen if I did?" I asked.

"Then I would have to leave" he said. He gave me a slightly worried look. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Oh no! I was just curious". He pulled me closer to him and said "Oh good, I was hoping you'd say that. Hmmmm, you smell of sugar" he nuzzled the hair at my neck and sniffed at me. "I've been baking".

He picked me up effortlessly, carried me into the lounge, sat down on the sofa with me in his arms and kissed me gently. "Mmmm, chocolate?" he asked and before I could reply he was kissing me more deeply, his tongue curling around mine, tasting the chocolate on my lips. "You taste even better than I remember" he whispered in my ear, kissing the lobe and then trailing kisses down my neck until his efforts were frustrated by the thick collar of my sweater. "This'll have to go" he slid his hands down to my waist and eased the sweater over my head.

"You've no one to blame but yourself" I scolded him "I wouldn't have needed it if it weren't for these" I tilted my head back to show him the two little marks.

"Oh, my poor darling...I forgot all about that!" He opened his mouth and his fangs ran fully out. To my shock he lifted his hand and bit into his finger, drawing a few drops of blood then he reached down and trailed his finger over the bite mark smearing my flesh with his blood. I felt a slight tingling sensation around the bite and then he lifted me up again and bent his head to lick the little wound.

"There you go" he said "that's better".

"It's healed?" I asked. I put my hand up to feel the place where the bite had been. There was no trace of it. I jumped up and rushed upstairs to the bathroom to examine myself in the mirror. My skin was clear and unmarked, the only memory of the bite mark, a slight lingering tingle where Bill had drawn his bloody finger over the wound. I ran a flannel under the tap and wiped it over my neck staring in amazement at the unblemished skin as water ran down my body and pooled on the bathroom floor. Suddenly I woke up from my little daze and realised that my bra and trousers were soaked and so I took off my wet clothes and put on a long silk dressing gown.

I came downstairs again to find Bill sitting on the sofa and stroking my fluffy sweater with a rather smug expression on his face.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, just a little surprised. I mean I've heard of vampire blood being used as a drug but I never knew it could do this!"

"Very few people know, and I would rather you kept it that way, if you don't mind. Our blood can be very powerful, but also very dangerous. Humans who take it can have very different reactions depending on the vampire it came from, his or her age and the freshness of the blood. It can be dangerously unpredictable."

"And yet you used yours to heal such a tiny wound for me?" I said. "Why would you do that if the power of your blood is such a secret."

He leaned forward and took my hand "I owed it to you" he said simply "In truth, I owe you much more than that".

I looked down at him seeing the noticeable improvement in his alabaster skin and his brilliant blue eyes, even his glossy hair seemed thicker somehow. He tugged gently at my hand and pulled me down onto the sofa until I was kneeling over him, straddling his hips. "How about some more of that sugar" he said easing his hand around the back of my neck and pulling me down for a kiss. His soft lips fastened on my mouth and his tongue began to gently stroke mine. I felt his cool hands slide under the silk of my gown and pull me closer and then the silk ties were undone and the gown fell open as his kiss deepened, becoming more urgent and passionate.

"Hmmm...looking for some more treatment?" I asked, pulling away slightly.

"Yes please" breathed Bill pushing the front of my gown apart and kissing his way down to my breasts. "Your skin feels as if it's on fire" he ran his hands around my body and down my back until they were cupped underneath my buttocks and he could pull me forward onto his slightly parted thighs. He concentrated on kissing every inch of skin on my breasts, evidently determined to make a thorough job of it, and as he did so I felt his fingers slip between my thighs and begin to gently stroke me. Suddenly it felt as though my body remembered the exquisite pleasures of the previous night and wanted desperately to repeat them.

Bill was evidently aware of this as he breathed in my scent and tightened his grip on me. I squirmed in his hands, unsure of exactly what it was that I wanted but equally sure that Bill would know how to fulfil this need. I felt his other hand slide down my stomach to the zipper of his tight jeans and tug at the button struggling to release himself with a need as urgent as my own. I felt the movement as the button and the zipper gave way and then his stiff shaft had emerged and buried itself between my thighs.

"Just trust me Alex" Bill said as he placed his hands on my waist and lifted me up carefully over his hips. I just had time to wonder that such an immensely strong creature could be so gentle when he pulled me down on top of him, sliding himself inside me with a practised ease.

"Oh, Bill...that feels so good" I whispered.

"There...you like that?" he asked, rocking my hips gently with his strong hands. "You're so responsive" he breathed into my ear "there's so much I can teach you".

"Oh, yes...please..." I leaned forward and put my hands on the back of the sofa, gripping the fabric on either side of his head and hung on for dear life as he began to rock me faster and faster. He leaned forward again through the hanging curtain of my long hair and began to nuzzle at my breasts, his tongue curling around a stiff nipple, stroking and teasing it as I gasped desperately for breath. I felt, rather than heard, a deep growl from beneath me and felt Bill pull me down onto him harder. The sound became a cry as I felt him twitch and jerk inside me and at the same instant I felt his fangs slice into my breast. My body began to shake in great spasms as I felt his essence pumping into me at the same time as my pounding heart was pumping my essence back into him, a circle of fire linking us together in the darkness...

I came out of the bathroom to find Bill already stretched out on my bed, propped up on some pillows. I'd had to kick him out of the shower as he seemed intent on kissing every inch of my body and my tiny shower wasn't designed for that kind of thing. He had grumbled at me and tried to insist that we go back to his place where he had a much larger bathroom.

"Well miss" he said "are you ready for your next lesson?"

" Oh yes sir, please sir!" I crawled over him and was just leaning down to kiss him, running my hands over his muscled chest and tugging gently at the dark hair, when I heard a noise. It was the front doorbell! Who on earth could it be at this time of night? I started to get up but Bill grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down into his nest of pillows.

"Ignore it" he said huskily, nuzzling at my neck.

"Oh Bill...I can't. At this time it must be some kind of emergency".

"I've got a perfectly good emergency here!"

"Oh really Bill!"

"I'll go and get rid of them" he said.

"Don't you dare!" The last thing I needed was one of my elderly neighbours dropping dead of a heart attack after having my front door opened by a stark naked vampire! After a brief, but enjoyable, struggle he let me get up and I pulled my dressing gown back on.

"You stay right there, don't move!"

"Don't you worry" he purred at me "I have no intention of going anywhere!"

I ran down the stairs and across the hall to the front door, the security light had come on and, looking through the frosted glass, I could see two figures standing outside. Opening the door I was surprised to see Sarah and Louise, two friends of mine standing on the driveway.

"Oh Alex...thank heavens, you're in!" said Louise.

"Where else am I likely to be at this time of night!" I asked, rather more sharply than I had intended. "I don't spend my evenings out clubbing like you two! What on earth are you doing here anyway?"

"Well...um...can we come in?" asked Sarah.

I gave a small sigh. "all right, come on in, I'll put some coffee on, you look like you need it!"

Five minutes later we were sitting in the lounge with cups of coffee and I was waiting, somewhat impatiently, for an explanation for their mysterious midnight visit.

"Well? to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

They looked at each other, each waiting for the other to speak. "You were right when you said we'd been out clubbing" said Lou eventually "After we left the club we popped into the Red Lion for a drink, we were hoping to see Colin and Matt there actually, but there was no sign of them. So while we were waiting we got chatting with Dave, you know... the barman? He asked after you, wondered why you weren't with us. Actually he seemed concerned and said he hoped that you were OK. Well, we said of course you were...why wouldn't you be? and he said he'd seen you in the bar a few times with Bill."

Sarah broke in at this point "Well, we said that we knew you'd been dating some new guy and that his name was Bill and then he said "I hope she knows what she's doing!"

Sarah had begun to sound really uncomfortable and suddenly I had a nasty feeling that I knew where this was going. "Obviously we asked him what he meant" she said in a hushed voice "and he said...didn't you know? Bill's a vampire!" They both stared at me, wide-eyed, waiting to see what I would make of this revelation.

I put down my coffee with a sigh. "So you came rushing round here at one in the morning to tell me this? come on, please! I've been dating him for a couple of months now, do you seriously think I didn't know! how could I possibly not know a thing like that?"

I was just winding up for a good rant when I noticed that they were not looking at me...they were both staring at the archway through to the dining room, frozen like two rabbits in the headlights of an oncoming truck. I looked around and saw Bill standing in the archway, leaning casually against the wall. He had put on a pair of dark blue silk pyjama trousers left behind by my ex-boyfriend which were slung around his hips and tied with a drawstring but which, quite frankly, didn't leave much to the imagination and Sarah and Lou sat, transfixed, gazing at him.

"So" he said with a distinctly predatory looking smile "you've come to rescue Alexandra from the big, bad wolf, have you?"

I tried not to, but I couldn't help it, the image of the half naked Bill as the big, bad wolf was just too much for me and I started to giggle uncontrollably. "Oohh grandmama...what big teeth you've got" I said.

Bill's eyes travelled over me and his fangs began to lengthen slightly, "I was just starting to get hungry, so I thought I'd come down for a midnight snack" he said, watching as the two girls' eyes widened in shock. He smiled politely at us and padded through into the kitchen. I gave a small sigh of relief when I heard the refrigerator door open as he reached in for a bottle of the Tru Blood I had bought that afternoon and popped it into the microwave. We sat in silence until Bill came back in with his drink and sat down on the sofa next to me.

"I should apologise" he said "I should not have made light of your concern for Alex, it was perfectly understandable, under the circumstances. I tend to forget that there are very few of us around here and so you would not be used to my kind."

Sarah and Lou looked at each other and both tried to talk at once. "Well no...we've never..." "Neither of us have..."

"You have never met a vampire before?" asked Bill.

"Well...no." "At least, I don't think so."

"It's quite possible that you may have, but not realised it" said Bill. "We quickly become very skilled at concealing what we are from humans. Before the Revelation we had no choice but to live in hiding, since to be discovered generally meant the true death."

There was a pause while the girls thought about this.

"I appreciate that you were worried about Alex but please believe me when I say that I have no intention of harming her, on the contrary, I have every intention of ensuring that no-one harms her" he smiled at me "I owe her more than I can say and I can assure you that she is perfectly safe with me".

"We only worry about her because she doesn't get out much. There's a lot of dangerous things out there you know!" said Lou.

Bill gave her a particularly evil looking smile "Then she can walk the streets in my company, safe in the knowledge that there is very little out there that is more dangerous than I am!"

That seemed to settle the matter and I saw the two girls to the door, locked it behind them and leaned against it for a moment. Then I went back into the lounge. Bill was still sitting on the sofa where I had left him, looking pensive, and he held out a hand to me. I went over and sat down next to him and he took my hand between both of his. He sat in silence for a while, stroking my fingers absently.

"You hadn't told your friends about me?" he asked.

"No" I answered in a small voice.

"You're ashamed of me?" he asked quietly.

"Oh no Bill! It's not that…..but, well, you know how people think, what they say about women who go with vampires".

He was silent for a moment. "Yes, I know. But you're not like that sweetheart, you're mine and mine alone. I'd never let another vampire touch you, I'd kill him first".

As I listened to his calm soft tone and watched his impassive face I realised that he was absolutely serious. As I sat thinking about this he reached over and pulled me closer sliding his arm around me. He gathered me into his arms and looked into my eyes as if trying to read my thoughts.

"You don't like the idea…no, don't say anything!" He laid a long elegant finger over my lips. "There are many things about me that you need to understand and more than a few that you probably won't like very much I'm afraid. Let me try to explain." He paused for a moment, thinking. "By nature we are solitary creatures, predators, highly territorial and possessive, but we are forced by circumstances to live together, possibly for many hundreds, even thousands, of years. Consequently we have developed a highly structured, almost feudal, society in which….not rules exactly, but customs have become very important to enable us to live together relatively peacefully."

I felt him shift slightly and his eyes slid away from mine. "You're obviously aware of the fact that some women are passed around among a group of vampires for sex, and blood" he continued in a slightly embarrassed tone, "but if a woman, or a man for that matter, is claimed by one vampire then no one else may touch her, the vampire who "owns" her would be within his rights to kill anyone who tried".

"And this is how you see our relationship?" I asked.

"Yes" he said firmly "but….I do not consider that I "own" you in any other sense of the word, although others will certainly think so. I know that you won't approve of this, you will think me shockingly old fashioned, a control freak" he smiled and leaned forward to kiss me gently, "but I hope you can understand that it is for your sake as well as mine".

I leaned against him and slipped my arm around his waist. "I think I might quite like to "belong" to you" I said. "Provided it means that you'll stay here tonight? Just in case I need protecting from anything?"

"Why of course" he smiled "It's my duty and my pleasure to protect you. Why don't you come a little closer...just in case."

A couple of hours later I woke to find myself curled up in bed carefully wrapped in my quilt. I rolled over drowsily and discovered that I was alone. I slipped out of bed and opened the bedroom door. Since I lived alone it was never normally closed but as I opened it I heard the strains of Handel's Water Music drifting up the stairs. Bill must have closed the door so that I wasn't disturbed. I pulled on my robe and slipped downstairs to find Bill stretched out on the sofa reading a novel by P G Wodehouse, which he had evidently selected from the sizeable collection on my bookshelves.

I had been as quiet as I could but Bill still knew I was there and turned his head to look at me as I peeped round the open doorway.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, did the music disturb you?" he asked.

"No, not at all" I said. I noticed a pile of books and CDs on the dining room table. Bill had evidently been exploring.

"I hope you don't mind?" he said, gesturing at the book.

"Oh please, don't apologise" I said going over to the sofa and curling up next to him. "Help yourself to whatever you want". Bill put down my copy of "The Code of the Woosters", pulled my old chocolate brown blanket down off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around me, snuggling me into the crook of his arm.

"Well that's an offer I don't get every night!" he said smiling gently down at me. He kissed me softly on the forehead and I laid my head on his chest. Before I knew it I had drifted off to sleep again to the faint music of Handel, locked safely in Bill's strong arms.

It was New Year's Eve and Bill and I were out celebrating. After days of persuasion I had agreed to go back to his home for the first time after our night out, on the basis that his house was high up on the escarpment that overlooked the town and we would have a wonderful view of the midnight fireworks. Although I was pretty sure that Bill had a different kind of fireworks in mind! I was not sure why I had been so reluctant to visit his home since I knew by now that he would never harm me, maybe I had been watching too many late night horror movies and was imagining creaky doors and floorboards and endless cobwebs.

We had been to the cinema to see a showing of "Quills" a film about the imprisonment of the Marquis de Sade in the asylum at Charenton and Bill suggested a drink before going home so we headed for my favourite bar. We were sitting at a table in the rear of the bar area chatting when, to my horror, the door opened and in walked Sarah and Louise with Matt and Colin! Oh no, I had not yet plucked up the courage to tell them the "really important fact" about Bill, and I had no idea if Sarah and Lou had done so either! I tried to scrunch myself down into the corner but it was too late, I had already been spotted.

Colin had clearly had more than a few already. He headed for our table, in an impressively straight line, all things considered.

"Hi Alex! fancy meeting you here! and you must be Bill, the mystery man," he said, grinning and giving Bill a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"I'm getting a round in...white wine for you Alex? and... what's that you're drinking Bill?" Before I could stop him he had reached over and picked up the bottle of Tru Blood turning it to look at the label.

Well...I have never seen a man sober up so fast!

He put the bottle down, very carefully, and backed away slightly. Bill turned to him and smiled politely "that's very kind of you...O negative please".

Colin continued to stare at Bill for a second or two and then turned away and hurried over to the bar. By this time Sarah and Louise had made their way over to the bar as well and Colin turned to them in amazement.

"He's a vampire!" he said in a shocked voice.

"Yes, we know" said Sarah.

"What!... you knew, and you didn't say anything" Colin hissed.

"Well what could we have said!" Sarah hissed back "By the way Colin...Alex's new boyfriend's a vampire?" At what point exactly do you think it would have been appropriate to drop that little bombshell into the conversation?"

"But...isn't he dangerous?" he said.

"Oh don't be so daft!" said Louise "She's been going out with him for a couple of months now and she's fine, isn't she?"

I must admit that I thought this was a bit rich coming from her. Then I realised that if I could hear snatches of this conversation then Bill certainly could and I glanced over to see how he was taking it. To my surprise he appeared to be struggling not to laugh! He caught my eye and winked at me and I began to relax a bit as I realised that the evening might not turn out to be quite such a disaster as I had anticipated. How wrong can you be?

We all settled down at the table and began chatting amongst ourselves, the two girls occasionally asking Bill innocuous questions which he answered politely and slowly everyone else started to relax too and began to treat Bill as one of the group. I was just congratulating myself on how well we were getting on when two people entered the crowded bar that I'd never seen before. One was a scruffy looking little guy wearing jeans and a greasy leather jacket and the other was a blond girl in a long paisley skirt and a man's dinner jacket which looked to be a couple of sizes too big for her.

I watched them going from table to table talking to the occupants and realised that they were offering something for sale, illegal cigarettes by the look of it. Great, that was all we needed, a visit from the cops! Before I could say anything they had wandered casually over to our table.

"Hi guys! Smokes anyone?" asked the greasy little man. There were no takers on our table however so he decided to up the stakes a little. "How about something stronger?"

The girl produced a bag of what was obviously cannabis and Matt perked up visibly.

"How much?" he asked looking around quickly "Ouch!"

I smiled, realising that Louise had kicked him under the table. He gave an embarrassed shrug and said "I guess not, sorry."

The man looked around shiftily, we were sitting at a table in the corner and he had his back to the rest of the bar "I can tell you're interested" he said quietly to Matt, "I have something you might like to try" he gestured at the girl who was standing close to the table with her back to Bill. She reached into one of the pockets of her capacious jacket and pulled out a bag full of small glass tubes each filled with a red liquid. Oh no!...now we really were in trouble!

She took one out and handed it to her partner who held it up with a slight flourish and looked around at us expectantly.

"Hey!" gasped Matt "Is that V?"

Everyone stared at the little tube and were very careful not to look at Bill who was sitting perfectly still just behind the girl, his face a pale, blank mask.

"This" said the little man "Is the life blood of a vampire! I'm sure you've all read about it's effects? Now, who's going to be brave enough to try it?".

Everyone simply sat there stunned and said nothing.

"What? No takers at all?"

"We're not stupid" I said "That stuff is not only extremely dangerous, but also extremely illegal. How on earth did you get your hands on it?"

"None of your business darling!"

At this point Bill evidently decided he had heard enough. He leant forward slightly and said to the girl in front of him. "I think you need to leave, right now!"

"Oh we're not leaving just because you're not interested pal!" she said, not even bothering to look around.

"I said, now!" said Bill.

The girl tossed her head and said over her shoulder "I don't take orders from you mate, Bite me!"

Everyone froze and looked at Bill who leaned forward again and said softly "that's the best offer I've had all evening!"

At this the girl finally turned to look at him and he smiled at her. Believe me, this was not a good thing. She looked down into a face as pale as milk, his luminous blue eyes fixed on hers and his lips slightly apart revealing his two long, viciously sharp fangs. The girl's face went almost as pale as Bill's and she backed away sharply. Bill's hand moved in a blur and plucked the little bag out of her fingers.

"I'll take these if you don't mind". The girl just abandoned the bag and slipped out of the bar as fast as she could but her partner was made of sterner stuff.

"Hey Pal, those are mine!" Bill sat without moving and regarded him for a moment with his head slightly on one side, his eyes as cold and dark as two chips of ice.

"Then perhaps you'd care to come and get them" he said. His voice was so cold that I shivered. The dealer, showing more guts than I had thought he possessed, actually took a step or two towards him before thinking better of it and hurrying out after his girlfriend.

We all sat in silence around the table and looked at Bill, who sat calmly on the padded bench holding the little bag of "V". Before anyone had a chance to comment, the door opened and two policemen walked in, looked around and walked over to the bar. The barman spoke with them for a moment and then pointed at our table.

Bill sighed and got up as the two policemen began to make their way over to us. "Evening Sir" said the first "the barman here tells us that there has been some drug dealing going on tonight?"

"Attempted dealing" said Bill "no one actually purchased anything from them".

"Then what's that in your hand Sir?" asked the second policeman. Bill held out the little bag of "V". "This" he said quietly "is a blasphemy to our kind, a crime punishable by death".

The first policeman gave a little smile "I think that's going a trifle far sir, don't you..."

"Do you understand what this is officer?" Bill asked, his voice low and as cold as if it had been poured over ice. The policeman began to look a little uncomfortable. "This is the blood of a vampire!" he hissed, his fangs beginning to slide out in anger " Do you really think he gave it up voluntarily? This "drug" is obtained through the cold blooded murder of my people! They are drained dry and then left out in the open to die with the coming of the dawn! As far as I am aware the murder of a vampire is a crime, is it not?"

The policeman coughed, "Yes sir, it is. May I take that sir, as evidence?" He reached out and took the bag from Bill's hand, putting it into a clear plastic evidence bag. "We have good descriptions from the barman sir. I'm sure we'll be able to find the dealers and they will be dealt with, you may be sure of that."

"Oh I sincerely hope so" said Bill "because if my kind find them first, they will be dealt with, permanently!"

The policeman opened his mouth to say something, looked into Bill's blazing eyes and thought better of it. "Good evening sir and thank you for your co-operation."

As the door closed behind the two cops I picked up my glass and drained it. "Right" I said brightly "Bill, we'd better be going if we're to get to your place in time to see the fireworks".

"Yes" said Bill "of course". We said our goodbyes and left the bar.

On the drive back Bill was uncharacteristically silent. I said nothing for a while, not wanting to disturb him but eventually I had to ask. "Is something wrong? You seemed...unusually upset by that little incident."

Bill glanced at me and then looked away. "It happened to me" he said. "I was distracted by...something, and taken by surprise. Before I knew what was happening a silver chain had been wrapped around my neck and I was on the ground. The pain was indescribable, the silver burned deep into my throat and my wrists as they pinned me to the ground and forced the needles into my veins. I could feel my strength ebbing away. If I had not had help, I would have died that night".

I was silent for a moment. I was shocked at myself, I'd heard of "V" of course, everyone has, but I had never thought to wonder how the dealers obtained it. I reached over and took Bill's hand in mine. He brought it up to his lips, kissed it gently and drove on in silence.

Bill's house turned out to be a charming period place high up on the escarpment. It was set in its own grounds and well away from any neighbours. It had been thoroughly modernised and was beautifully appointed in Bill's impeccable taste. I wandered around exploring, Bill watching me with a little smile.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Oh Bill, it's lovely! You must have an amazing view from up here."

"Come and see" he said, leading me out onto a terrace from which we could look down over the town, the lights twinkling in the darkness as though a million stars had been scattered down the side of the hill and clustered together at the bottom. As we watched there was a high pitched whining sound and the first rocket burst overhead in a shower of multicoloured sparks. "Oh" I cried, "Its midnight! Happy New Year!" and I turned to Bill and flung my arms around him. He looked startled for a moment and then picked me up and carried me back into the house. There was a log fire burning in the hearth which I assumed he had arranged for my benefit as I knew he did not feel the cold and he laid me down on the rug in front of it and sat down beside me.

"There's something I need to tell you" he said "I've been contacted by an old friend from London. He tells me there is going to be a conference this weekend in Amsterdam, powerful vampires from all over Europe and the US will be there. Apparently more vampires are moving into this area and my friend was asked by someone high up in the European Vampire League if he knew of anyone who would be suitable to be put in charge here and he suggested me. He says that they were shocked, they had been informed that I had met the true death."

I watched him, not sure where this was going. "Why would they think that?" I asked.

"We are much better organised in the US than here" he explained "The sheriff of my area in Louisiana had reported me dead to The Authority".

"But you're not dead...well, at least..."

"Yes, yes I know what you mean".

"Then why would he do that?" I asked.

"We generally let the authorities know when we arrive or leave an area, it's considered polite. I simply left".

"Why?" I asked quietly.

Bill got up and walked over to the terrace doors. He leaned against the frame and looked out into the darkness, his pale face lit up by the flash of the occasional firework. "There was no one that I cared for enough to want to tell" he said softly. "Even though Bon Temps was once my home I felt that there was nothing left for me there but grief. Frankly, I didn't care what happened to me at that stage, but I realise now that I do want to see other vampires, maybe some that I haven't seen for a long time. I spent time in London many years ago and I met others that I would consider to be friends, I don't want them to think that I have met the true death. I didn't care before I met you, but I do now, and I want you with me."

"You want me to come with you?" I asked.

He turned his head to look at me "you've changed me Alex, and I don't mean just physically. I want to meet people again, be a part of human life, insofar as I can, at least. You have given me back my life, my hope. I thought she was the only person I could ever love….but I was wrong." He came back over to the fireside and joined me on the rug. He reached over and brushed the hair back off my cheek. "I love you Alex" he said softly.

I reached forward and held his face between my hands. "I love you too". Bill let out a little sigh, as if he had been holding his breath, waiting for my reaction. He reached for me, pulled me into his arms and began kissing me deeply and passionately, his arms holding me tight against his hard muscular body. "What do you want Alex?" he breathed "tell me what you want, I'll do anything you ask...anything".

I clung to him and murmured "I want you, I want you to teach me, everything you know, I want you to use me, to use my body for your pleasure". Bill clasped me tighter and whispered "No, no please don't say that, you know I don't want to hurt you..." .

"You won't" I told him "I know you won't, I trust you".

For a moment Bill's huge, brilliant eyes gazed deep into mine and then suddenly I was flat on my back on the rug and Bill had ripped off my loose trousers and my panties in one swift tug and was kissing the soft warm skin of my stomach, his long elegant hands brushing gently over the trembling flesh of my thighs. He laid a line of gentle kisses down my stomach and paused. I took a deep breath and arched my back, encouraging him to carry on and he did, sliding his tongue over my smooth flesh and licking at me until I was writhing on the rug and moaning softly to myself, completely lost to the exquisite pleasure. I felt his delicate fingers slide up my thigh and enter me, gently stroking in the same slow rhythm.

Just as I thought I couldn't bear it any longer he lifted his head and bit down hard into the soft flesh on the inside of my thigh. The sharp pain, the sudden strong pull of his soft lips on my thigh and the gentle stroking of his fingers pushed me over the edge and I felt my body convulse in his arms matching the rhythm of my blood pumping into his waiting mouth. He ran his tongue over the little wounds licking up the last of the blood and leaned over me and I noticed that he was naked. When had that happened? I realised that I didn't much care as he bent over me and whispered "turn over sweetheart".

"Hmmmm?" I murmured, so completely relaxed that I could barely move. He slipped an arm underneath my body and gently turned me until I was lying on my stomach. His hand slid down my back and began to stroke my buttocks as he reached up with his other hand and pulled a couple of cushions off the nearest armchair. He lifted me and slid the cushions under my body, raising my hips up slightly and swung his leg across my body so that he was straddling me. It was soon all too obvious that he was as aroused as I was by his gentle ministrations as I felt the head of his firm shaft slide between my raised buttocks, slip between the swollen folds of my hot flesh and drive deep into me.

I gave a little moan as he leant forward and slid his arm under me, cupping a breast in his hand and whispered in my ear "are you alright sweetheart...do you like this?"

"Oh Bill, I breathed...yes, yes that feels wonderful". Satisfied, he began to move more strongly and I could feel a deep purr of pleasure building in his chest like that of a great cat as he clasped my body to his and drove himself into me harder. I felt as though I was approaching the edge of a cliff as Bill began to growl and snarl over me and I heard the little snick of his fangs running out again. Suddenly he let out a cry and I felt the sharp pain of his fangs sinking into my shoulder. I felt my body clutching at him in desperate spasms as he flung us both over the edge and into the void...

I was seeing flashes of light against the darkness and was just wondering idly if this meant Bill had drained me and I was dying when I realised that I was seeing the last of the New Year fireworks through the terrace windows. I looked around and saw that Bill was lying at my side by the dying fire, one leg flung over mine and an arm around my waist. He was looking down at me, his luminous eyes full of concern. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked in a worried tone of voice "did I hurt you? I lost control completely" he looked really concerned, bless him.

"Bill darling, I'm fine really I am".

"Are you sure? I really should be more careful, I could hurt you badly."

I reached up and stroked his pale cheek "I'm fine, honestly, don't worry." I snuggled closer to him and whispered in his ear "I enjoyed it, it was like being ravished by a wild animal, a little scary maybe, but exciting, I knew I was safe with you, I trust you."

He laid his head on my chest and sighed. "Oh sweetheart, you have no idea how much that means to me." His eyes narrowed slightly, "why are we whispering?" he asked.

"Well...I'm a little embarrassed" I muttered.

"What?" he stared at me, his eyes wide with surprise. "Oh darling, you mustn't be embarrassed, not with me!" he turned my head so that I was looking into his eyes, "You wanted me to teach you? Lesson one – never be afraid to talk to me, to tell me what you want, what you need." He began to stroke my hip gently "I need to know what you like, if I am to please you...and I so want to please you".

I rolled over until I was on top of him "Oh you do, more than I would have believed possible". He looked up at me and said softly "Stay with me tonight?"

"Mmmmmm...I don't think I'm capable of going anywhere!" I replied "You sure know how to see the New Year in!" He burst out laughing and stood up picking me up effortlessly in his arms and carrying me towards the rear of the house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" he answered as he headed towards what looked like a large closet at the back of the hallway. He opened the door and pressed a wooden panel at the back of what seemed to be a hall closet containing a few pairs of shoes and a couple of coats. I had a momentary vision of the back of the closet opening up onto a snow covered woodland with Mr Tumnus in the foreground but the panel slid back to reveal a flight of steps going downwards.

As he carried me down the stairs I realised that the house was built on the slope of the hill, hence the view from the terrace at the front and that the rear of the house, at least the ground floor, was therefore built up against the slope of the hill. The stairs went down to a large steel security door with an electronic keypad. Bill's fingers flashed over the pad and the door slid open revealing a sizeable bedroom containing a comfortable, king sized bed and with what appeared to be an adjoining bathroom, equally sizeable.

"This is where I spend my days" he said quietly, carrying me over to the bed and putting me down gently. He pulled back the soft quilt and pulled it over me, then slid underneath it beside me. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me. "I should explain something" he said, a little awkwardly "when you wake it will be daylight. This place is light tight, but I will be..." his voice tailed off.

"Dead?" I asked.

"Well, yes" he said. "We are able to stay awake during the day, if we are in a light tight space such as this, but it's a strain."

I smiled, "I was expecting it" I said "I think I can cope." I was not entirely sure this was true but Bill was evidently comforted by my confidence and relaxed beside me.

"You were saying something about a conference earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, I should very much like you to come with me, if you would?" He said

"When is it? When would you be leaving?" He looked a little shamefaced and admitted "the day after tomorrow".

"What!"

"Well I was only invited at the last minute!"

"But...I can't...well, I mean..." I couldn't think of anything to say at this point so I fell back on the good old female stand by "I don't have a thing to wear!" Bill laughed.

"I'm sure you are quite capable of finding something suitable. You're a very resourceful young woman".

"How are you getting there?" I asked.

"I'm not sure" he said "I haven't made the travel arrangements yet. Ferry maybe?"

"You must be joking, I've been known to get seasick on a wet pavement! There's no way I would attempt a channel crossing by ferry, especially at this time of year!". Bill pulled me into his arms laughing. "OK, how about the train? We can get the Eurostar from St Pancras to Brussels and then on to Amsterdam." he suggested.

"Hang on a minute, how can you travel by train?"

"Ah yes...well, you've heard of Anubis Airlines?" he asked. I nodded and he continued. "Well they also run a courier service to transport vampires during the daytime. I'll travel with them in a light tight capsule, a "travel coffin" if you like."

"You're going to travel freight?" I laughed.

"It's the safest way" he explained "Anubis's security is the best available, the company is vampire owned, and there's a lot of anti-vampire sentiment being stirred up at the moment. Naturally, if you were to accompany me, I would arrange for you to travel first class." He smiled hopefully at me, "what do you think?"

I hesitated, how could I put this politely. "If you think they might be going to offer you a job, do you really think it would be...appropriate...to have me with you?" I asked. Bill looked surprised.

"I can't imagine anyone more appropriate" he said. "If you're concerned I should explain that many vampires will be bringing human companions, male and female, with them. It's expected."

"Oh! oh right, I see". That made a difference. At least I would be just one of the crowd. "In that case I would be honoured to accompany you Mr Compton". Fortunately I had already taken some time off work over the New Year but I would need to go shopping tomorrow for something special to wear. I sat up suddenly "Damn it," I said. "How am I going to get into town, my car is at home, and heaven knows what kind of a mess you've made of my clothes Bill Compton!" He pulled me back down into his arms.

"You can use my car" he offered. "And your trousers are more or less in one piece, although the shirt is a write off" he admitted ruefully "You'll have to borrow something of mine".

"Oh, I'm far too tired to worry about this now" I said, snuggling down against him. "I'll think about it in the morning." We cuddled together in Bill's enormous bed, in his secret, light tight, underground, safe room on the dawn of the first day of the new year and fell asleep in each other's arms.

I woke up several hours later with no idea of the time. The light tight room gave me no clue whatsoever. I turned to Bill, not sure what to expect and saw that he was lying on his side, facing me and appeared to be asleep, except that he wasn't asleep. When he was awake, since he was moving and talking it was easy to miss the little clues that showed he was not human. But now...he lay absolutely still, not breathing, not snoring, not twitching, nothing, dead. I reached over and placed my hand on his chest...nothing. But then, as the warmth of my hand penetrated his cool skin, his closed eyes opened slowly and lifted to look at me, the corner of his lip raised in a little half smile and then they closed again and he was gone.

OK that was really creepy. I slipped out of the bed and opened the large cupboard. There were a couple of suits on hangers and several shelves containing piles of sweaters and shirts. I selected a shirt and pulled it on, it came down to my thighs and I needed to roll the sleeves up, but it would have to do. I went over to the mirror to see how it looked and noticed a folded piece of paper stuck in the frame.

_My Darling Alex_

_My car keys are on the table by my side of the bed if you need them. There is some food in the kitchen, hopefully enough for you to make yourself some breakfast!_

_The button by the security door will let you out but should you wish to re-enter you will need the following code._

_You are the only person to whom I have ever disclosed this code._

_After memorising it, please eat this note!_

_I love you._

_Bill_

At the bottom of the paper were six numbers. I stared at them and then looked back at Bill, dead, helpless, vulnerable. And I had thought that I was putting my trust in him! This code, in the wrong hands, could destroy him!

Feeling a great weight of responsibility on my shoulders I carefully memorised the numbers, placed the note under his pillow and, picking up the car keys, let myself out of Bill's stronghold.

I headed for the kitchen since, as usual after Bill had fed from me, I was really hungry. Now then, what would a nineteenth century vampire think was suitable for breakfast? The kitchen seemed quite well equipped and I assumed that Bill had left it as it was when he bought the place. There was a coffee machine! Excellent...all I needed now was some coffee! I opened the fridge and found, along with a six pack of Tru Blood, eggs, bacon, cheese, butter and milk. Rummaging in cupboards I discovered some dusty cutlery and crockery, a frying pan and finally, coffee.

Mission accomplished! I put some coffee on and, after washing the dusty utensils, made myself a large omelette. It was more lunch than breakfast as I discovered when I checked the clock but it certainly tasted good.

I cleaned up after myself like a good housewife and wandered into the large lounge. The cushions were still lying on the rug in front of the fireplace and I blushed as I recalled the events of the previous evening. My torn clothes were lying in a heap on the floor and I sat down to assess the damage. Bill had been right about my shirt and my panties were damaged beyond repair as well but the trousers were wearable with the emergency safety pin from my handbag to replace the broken button. I would just have to go commando! I pulled them on, fastened the waistband with the safety pin, and then belted Bill's shirt over the top. I looked a little eccentric, but at least I could go out in public without causing a riot.

Right, some serious shopping was called for now. Bill had said that on the first night of the conference there was to be a reception and dinner dance and I would need a decent dress at the very least.

I went out onto the spacious driveway at the front of the house, fortunately Bill's front door key was on the same ring as the car keys so I could get back in if necessary. His gleaming black Aston Martin sat on the driveway and I approached it warily. I had never driven such an expensive car in my life before. As I placed my hand on the door handle there was a slight click as the door unlocked itself for me and I got into the comfortable driver's seat. After a few adjustments I took a deep breath and pressed the start button. The engine roared into life and I carefully reversed it around to face the gateway and headed down into town.

A couple of hours, and what seemed like every dress shop in town later, I was sitting in a small coffee shop with my purchases. My first target had been a pack of ten panties, a pair of which I had put on in the dressing room of the next dress shop. Feeling much more comfortable I had set out on my quest.

Never having attended an event like this was a bit of a handicap as I had no real idea of what was expected of me as Bill's "companion". Eventually I had decided that I would simply have to get something that I liked and was comfortable with and if Bill didn't approve...well, he should have given me more notice.

I had eventually selected a full length evening dress in a pale, dove grey with black detailing on the bodice and some tiny pink embroidered roses scattered across the hips and around the shoulders. It was made of a soft, silky material, quite heavy, which clung to my curves in a way I thought Bill would appreciate, and had a low neckline which, combined with a snugly fitting bodice, accentuated my full breasts. I already had a nice pair of black high heeled sandals and my most precious handbag, an expensive, black quilted leather clutch with a steel chain which would be perfect. The final touch, a string of pink freshwater pearls with matching earrings and bracelet which I had bought myself as a Christmas present one year.

I selected a new perfume as well. I normally wore light flowery styles but this was quite a heavy, musky perfume and I decided that I really liked it and it would be suitable for the evening reception. I also picked up a jar of body lotion in the same perfume.

I also bought a comb with a pink silk rose attached which I though I might wear in my long black hair, but I wasn't too sure about this. And, of course, a new lipstick in exactly the right shade to compliment the pearls. I'm the type of girl who believes that there's no disaster in life so bad that it can't be improved by the purchase of a new lipstick. I have a drawerful of them. Hey! That's not so bad. It could be designer shoes or handbags, at least I can afford lipsticks!

I had also picked up a couple of plain T shirts and a pair of nice comfortable, but quite smart, slacks for possible sightseeing which, together with some items which I already had, would do for the trip. My final purchase was a lovely coffee coloured silk nightgown trimmed with cream lace. I had to remember to threaten Bill with severe consequences if he ripped it! I set off for home and started packing.

By the time I got back to Bill's it was almost dark and I carefully backed the Aston Martin into exactly the same position it had been in before I borrowed it and switched the engine off with a sigh of relief. I hauled my suitcase into the house and left it in the hallway then opened the hall closet and pressed the panel. It slid back revealing the stairs and I crept down to the security door and paused with my hand over the panel. Should I go in? Or should I wait upstairs for Bill to wake? I just had to try the combination and I punched in the numbers I had memorised earlier. The steel door slid back and I stepped quietly into the room where Bill was still sleeping.

I kicked my shoes off , slipped into the bed alongside him and relaxed. A moment later I felt a hand creep around my waist and a sleepy voice said "Mmm...I could get to like this". Bill reached out and switched on the light, then turned to look at me. "I recognise that shirt!" he said.

"You did say that I could borrow one" I said

"It looks much better on you than it ever did on me!" he chuckled "but I'm afraid I need it back, right now!" He reached for me and his quick fingers began undoing the buttons.

"Oh no you don't." I said, trying to hold the shirt closed "You've got travel arrangements to make, remember!"

"Yes, you're right" he admitted "We'll need to leave in the morning if we're to be in Amsterdam in time for the dinner dance tomorrow evening".

"I'll see you upstairs" I told him wriggling out of his grasp.

"You're not going to help me shower?" he asked in a disappointed tone of voice.

"Certainly not" you're a big boy, I'm sure you can manage by yourself. "Besides, if I get in that shower with you I might never get out again! I had dinner and a shower at my place before I came back here."

"You've brought everything you need?" he asked.

"Yes. I thought it would be easier if I stayed here." Bill brightened up considerably at this news.

"Of course, make yourself at home. I'll be up in a moment". He leaned over and gave me a chaste kiss, keeping his hands ostentatiously behind his back.

"That's a good boy" I said slipping out and up the stairs before he could change his mind.

I took off Bill's shirt and changed into some of my own clothes, made some more coffee, poured myself a cup and curled up on the sofa in the lounge. Soon I heard soft footsteps and looked up as Bill padded into the room in bare feet, jeans and a T shirt, rubbing at his damp hair with a towel. He had a cellphone in one hand and said "All set! We're booked on the 10am Eurostar from St Pancras. Anubis will pick us up at 6am and take us to London, where I'll be loaded onto the train and you have a window seat in first class. Another Anubis courier will meet the train at Brussels and arrange the transfer to the Amsterdam train. We'll be met again at Amsterdam and driven to the Hotel. We won't be alone though, apparently there are several other couples taking the same route.

I'll just need to pack and we'll be ready. Hopefully you'll be able to get some sleep on the train".

"It's only 7 o'clock now, the courier won't be here for 11 hours! Why can't I get some sleep here?" I asked.

"What and leave me all alone?" he said with a little smile. "I've got plans!"

I sat and watched the English countryside fly past as the train raced towards the channel tunnel. I was settled into my first class window seat with my e-reader in my hand thinking about the previous few hours.

The van from the Anubis Courier Service had arrived at Bill's house promptly at 6am and two security men had wheeled out Bill's travel capsule. It was a sleek steel case which looked to me exactly like one of the escape pods you see on space ships in science fiction movies. The thickly padded interior looked extremely comfortable but the idea of being closed into something like that, even if the locking mechanism was on the inside, gave me the creeps. Bill helped the couriers to load our luggage into the van and then climbed into the pod.

"I'll see you at the hotel sweetheart" he said as the lid was closed and the pod loaded into the back of the van. I strapped myself into one of the rear seats and we were off.

I have to admit that I slept most of the way, since Bill hadn't let me get much sleep earlier and woke only as we arrived at St Pancras. We pulled up outside the station and the courier handed me an envelope. "Here are your tickets Miss Morgan" he said. "You'll need to check in and go through passport control, our loading supervisor will meet you on the other side in thirty minutes".

I took the tickets and slipped them into my handbag with my passport. Thanking the courier I headed inside. The station had been completely refurbished for the Eurostar terminal and was now roofed over with a huge steel and glass structure. I walked through, past the great bronze statue of two lovers kissing as they parted and went down into the departure lounge. This was designed in the same way as an airport departure lounge and I went through passport control and headed for one of the coffee shops.

I was sitting in armchair reading a newspaper and sipping my coffee when a large man wearing a dark uniform with a discreet Anubis logo on the breast pocket approached me. "Excuse me" he said "Would you be Miss Morgan?"

"Yes that's right" I replied.

"You're travelling with..." he consulted his clipboard for a moment "Mr W T Compton?

"Yes"

"We're about to board Miss, would you come this way please?"

I gathered up my belongings and followed him up onto the platform where a small fork lift was loading five of the travel pods into a compartment at the rear of the train.

"You're in carriage 4 Miss, the second one up in First Class. One of our couriers will meet you at Brussels and arrange your transfer to the Thalys train for Amsterdam. Your bags have been stowed with Mr Compton's in the luggage compartment."

"Thanks. I'll just get on board then." He smiled. "Have a safe journey Miss."

I found carriage 4 and climbed aboard. The seat number was on the ticket and, sure enough, it was a window seat. Bill certainly knew how to pay attention to detail! I settled down in the seat and watched the rest of the passengers looking for their seats and getting settled, wondering which ones, if any, would also be attending the conference.

Just as the train was beginning to pull out there was a scuffle at the door and a young woman burst into the carriage. She was wearing an incredibly tight pair of jeans and heels so high I doubted if I would have been able to walk in them, never mind run to catch a train. She made her way down the carriage towards me, a little unsteadily due to a combination of the heels and the movement of the train and peered at the seat number opposite me. "Yep, that's me" she said, and sat down. "Sorry about that love, that's me all over, everything at the last minute."

I smiled and said "No problem". I got my e-reader out of my handbag, switched it on and buried myself in my latest purchase.

Soon we had passed through the tunnel and were racing across the french countryside. The girl opposite me had pushed her sunglasses up into her blond hair and was listening to an I-Pod, tapping her long fingernails in time with the music. I left mine in my handbag, somehow I didn't think she was the type to appreciate second hand Beethoven!

There was a beep from my phone as we crossed the border into Belgium, helpfully letting me know that we were now, in fact, in Belgium, and before long the train was slowing as we pulled into Brussels. We glided smoothly to a halt alongside a sign which read "Bruxelles Midi" and I collected my belongings together and fought my way to the exit. Looking back down the platform I could see the vampires' capsules being unloaded from the rear compartment and so I headed that way. Sure enough I soon spotted a man with the distinctive Anubis logo on his uniform, supervising the unloading. He turned and saw me approaching.

"Can I help you Miss?" he asked politely.

"I think I'm with your group" I explained. "Miss Alexandra Morgan".

He look down at his clipboard and smiled, "Ah yes, Miss Morgan! If you wouldn't mind waiting for a moment please?" He gestured to the side of the platform where a young man in jeans and a leather jacket was leaning on a barrier, obviously waiting for him. I edged over to him and smiled.

"Hi!" he said "You with someone?" he asked, nodding towards the pods, which were being loaded onto a fork lift for transport.

"Um…yes" I said

"Me too. I guess you're gong to the conference then?" he grinned at me "Bit of a pain having to wait for them to be unloaded huh?"

"I didn't really know what to expect. I've never done this before." I explained. "They seem very efficient."

"Oh yes!" he said "Claudia and I always travel with Anubis. He held out his hand "I'm Chris by the way" I shook his hand. "Alexandra" I said. "Well, it's very nice to meet you Alexandra! and who's this?" He asked looking over my shoulder.

I turned and saw the blond girl from the train heading down the platform towards us. "Hi" she called "are you with Anubis?"

The courier turned to her and said "Good morning Miss, your name please?"

"Watson" she said "Sally Watson". The courier made another tick on his clipboard and said "If you would follow me please? The connection to the Thalys for Amsterdam is not due for another hour and a half so I'll show you down into the station concourse. There are several cafés where you could get some lunch while you're waiting."

"Excellent" said Chris, eyeing Sally's skin tight jeans appreciatively. "One thing you need to learn if you hang around with vamps" he said to me "is to miss no opportunity to get something to eat! They just never think of it!" I laughed and we headed down towards the cafés.

"The Thalys leaves from Platform 2 at 1:45" explained the courier. "Your seat numbers are on the tickets and you will be met again at the station in Amsterdam. Have a good journey."

The three of us headed up to the counter to get some lunch and then sat down at the same table to eat. I had to admit to some curiosity as I had never met either another vampire, or anyone else who was dating one.

"Well then girls" said Chris "looking forward to seeing Amsterdam?"

"Yes, I am" I answered "Have you been there before?"

"Not there, but I've travelled a fair bit on the continent with Claudia. She's a strong supporter of the EVL and she likes to take me with her."

"How old is Claudia?" asked Sally. "My Mickey wasn't turned until after the Revelation so he's just a baby really." She smiled "Well, in some ways."

"She's only 67" said Chris "She was turned in the 70's in London and she's been based there ever since. "How about yours?" They both turned to me expectantly.

"Bill?" I said "he's an American, he fought for the Confederacy in the Civil War and was turned soon afterwards, so that would make him….." I calculated frantically…."about 175 I guess".

They both looked duly impressed.

"Bill's American?" asked Chris curiously "What's his full name?"

"Compton" I said "William Thomas Compton."

Chris thought for a moment. "Do you know, I think I've heard of him!" he said. "I'm sure I've heard Claudia talk about him – he was quite prominent in the AVL at one time, appeared on TV as a spokesman and then he disappeared. Claudia said she heard that he'd met the true death. She was quite upset I remember."

"Bill told me that he used to be involved in politics in the States" I said "and he did live in London for a time in the 80's. Perhaps that's how she knew him?"

"Well I guess we'll soon find out" said Sally. "I'm quite looking forward to this now!"

We sat chatting until about 1:30 and then headed up to the platform for the Amsterdam Train. Our seats were in different parts of the carriage this time so I sat quietly, listening to my music until the train pulled into Amsterdam.

Very soon the highly efficient Anubis crew had loaded the three of us and our companions in their travel capsules into a large van and we were heading off to the Hotel.

I stared out of the window taking in the unfamiliar sights of the city, the trams, the canals and, most extraordinary of all, the enormous, multi storey bicycle park outside the railway station! I had never seen anything like this before. It must have contained thousands of bicycles. I was told later by a waitress at the hotel that she had parked her bike here once and it took her three days to find it again!

The van threaded its way through the afternoon traffic, deftly avoiding the hundreds of cyclists who thronged the streets at this hour. Eventually we arrived at the Hotel which consisted of a number of traditional Dutch canalside houses which had been combined, internally, into one and extensively refurbished to create the interior of a modern, vampire friendly hotel. The travel pods were whisked away and we were escorted to reception by the Anubis representative where Chris, Sally and I parted with assurances that we would meet later at the conference reception as we were rapidly checked in and escorted to our rooms.

I discovered that Bill had booked us into a suite on the third floor and I opened the door onto a beautifully appointed suite of rooms consisting of a large lounge, with two couches on either side of a fur rug before a fireplace, a flat screen TV and a minibar. To one side was a low wheeled trolley on which lay Bill's travel capsule. A door led into a bedroom with a king sized bed and adjoining bathroom with, to my delight, a large whirlpool bath. The entire suite was light tight with steel shutters which had been fitted on the inside of the windows so as to retain the original look of the building from the outside.

There were a few hours before dusk and I suddenly felt completely worn out by the day of travelling. I went through into the bedroom, kicked off my shoes and lay down on the bed thinking "I'll just lie down for a while and rest". Before I knew it I had dropped off to sleep.

I woke up several hours later feeling surprisingly refreshed and began to unpack. Having got my belongings organised to my satisfaction I decided to try out the bath and turned on the taps, leaving them to run while I undressed. I collected up my shampoo and conditioner, poured in some of the bath oils provided by the hotel and climbed into the hot water. The mechanism which controlled the jets was quite straightforward and, after some trial and error, I had the bath bubbling to my satisfaction and I lay down and relaxed.

I was dozing with my head propped on a rolled up towel when I heard a chuckle from behind me and I looked around to see Bill standing in the doorway wearing just a pair of jeans. "That looks nice" he said "mind if I join you?" I smiled lazily at him and he slipped out of his jeans and climbed in next to me. "Mmmm...that's lovely". He eased his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and I laid my head on his shoulder. "Good journey?" he asked.

"It went very smoothly" I said "Anubis are certainly highly efficient".

For a while we simply lay in the bath together, Bill's cool flesh soaking up the heat from the water until he felt almost normal to my touch. Gradually my dozy brain became aware that Bill was gently stroking my stomach in a slow rhythm which I thought I recognised and a little investigation on my part revealed that he wasn't quite as relaxed as I was!

"Oh, no...we don't have time for this. The reception starts in...I twisted my body around to try and see the clock on the bathroom wall and Bill grasped the opportunity to pull me onto his lap and slip his very hard, very ready, spear between my thighs. "Oh, yes sweetheart" he replied "we always have time for this!" As he pulled me closer and his eager mouth closed over mine I thought "Well, we can be fashionably late" and gave myself up to his gentle ministrations, his hands sliding over my flesh, made slippery from the bath oils.

There was a bottle of liquid soap attached to the wall above one side of the bath and I reached over and squeezed some into my hands rubbing it over Bill's chest and watching it foam up in the soft fur, we might as well get clean at least. I slid my soapy hands down Bill's stomach and began to stroke him, my hand slipping over his thick shaft, gently stroking the head with my thumb on each stroke. I could feel him relaxing under my hands and I looked down at him. This powerful, dangerous creature, this terrifying monster from our worst nightmares was lying flat out in the cooling bathwater, his head thrown back over the side of the bath, his eyes closed, moaning softly in time to my strokes. I gave a little laugh and he opened one eye and looked up at me. "Something's funny?" he asked.

"You're just a great big pussycat really, aren't you?" I giggled.

"You think so?" he said and slid his hands down my soapy skin and lifted me up onto him, sliding gently into me, the slippery bath oils easing his movements as he held me in place, gently rocking me back and forth on top of him. We held on, locked together and moving gently against each other in the water until we both reached a gentle, but satisfying peak.

We lay dozing for a few moments. "Shouldn't we be getting dressed?" I asked drowsily.

"No one is ever on time for these things" Bill said "They'll be hanging around chatting in the bar for ages."

"If you're supposed to be winning friends and influencing people then you should be in the bar chatting too" I said. "Come on...out!"

He grumbled at me a little but released me and stood up. We climbed out of the bath and put on two of the soft towelling robes provided by the hotel. Fortunately I had washed and dried my hair before Bill woke and then pinned it up on top of my head so it hadn't got wet again. Bill headed out into the lounge "My bags are still out here" he said "I didn't have time to unpack!"

I dried myself thoroughly and rubbed some of the new scented body lotion into my arms and legs. After a moment's thought I rubbed some into my breasts as well. I pulled some clean underwear out of the drawer and slipped on the new dove grey dress. I gazed at myself in the mirror and made a few adjustments to the neckline. Yes, I decided, with the black sandals it was just the right length and looked good on me.

I put on my make-up and jewellery and anointed myself with my new perfume slipping the bottle, together with my latest lipstick, into my small clutch bag.

Well, I was as ready as I was ever going to be. I took a deep breath and opened the bedroom door. Bill was standing in front of the long mirror adjusting his bow tie. He was dressed in a crisp white shirt, black dress trousers and a dinner jacket and looked absolutely gorgeous! As I gazed at him in the mirror he caught sight of my reflection and froze, the tie slipping out of his fingers.

"You don't like it?" I asked "what's wrong?"

He turned and stared at me in silence for a moment and, just as I was about to panic, he whispered "You look absolutely stunning!" He put his head slightly on one side and regarded me carefully "Do you know, I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before" he said.

"No, probably not" I admitted. I had worn skirts on a few of our early dates but my default outfit was jeans and a T Shirt. "So, you like it then? There wasn't time to show it to you earlier, I hope it's suitable?"

"You are perfect" he said coming towards me with an expression on his face which I thought I recognised.

"Oh no! no kissing! You'll smear my lipstick!"

He slipped his hands around my waist and ran them down over my buttocks. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes widening. "Are you wearing anything under this?" he asked softly.

"Yes, yes I certainly am" I said grasping his wrists and pulling his hands off me. "Just not very much!"

Bill took a completely unnecessary deep breath and then asked "Is that a new perfume as well? You smell good enough to eat!" He backed away from me and said, smiling. "If we don't leave right now I might decide not to leave at all!"

He took my hand and we left the room and headed downstairs to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

We stepped out of the elevator and into the hotel foyer. In the hours since we had checked in it had been decorated throughout with tiny coloured lights ready for the reception. There was a large bar area ahead with a wall coming halfway across between us and the bar, the central part of which consisted of a large glass tank full of coral and tropical fish. As we stood looking around us there was a hiss of compressed air as the doors of the other elevator opened.

"Bill?"

The voice sounded shocked but hopeful, as if the speaker couldn't quite believe it. We turned to see a woman in an ivory silk gown with glossy chestnut hair staring at Bill in disbelief. I noticed Chris coming out of the elevator behind her.

"Claudia!" said Bill, sounding genuinely pleased "How lovely to see you!" To my surprise, and slight annoyance, she flung herself into Bill's arms and clung to him. I raised an eyebrow at Chris who was standing well out of the way and he gave a little shrug.

"Chris said that he had heard you would be here, but I couldn't bring myself to hope that it was true!" she said "I thought you were gone for good."

Bill smiled "Like Mark Twain, reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Chris?" he asked. She reached for Chris and pulled him forward sliding her arm around his waist. "This is Chris" she said. "He is mine." Chris, I noticed, looked slightly embarrassed at this pronouncement but smiled politely at Bill, who nodded slightly in acknowledgement.

He took my hand and said "This is Alexandra" he carefully did not say "She is mine" for which I was grateful, but I guess it was understood.

"It's very nice to meet you Claudia" I said and smiled at Chris, "we met on the train" I explained to Bill "when Chris heard who I was travelling with he said that he thought Claudia knew you. I guess he was right?"

"Yes, I knew Bill many years ago in London" she explained "Oh, it's so good to see you again. We must get together for a long talk later."

"Yes, I'd love to" said Bill "I'm sure there will be time later on."

The elevator doors opened again and we were forced to move away, Claudia and Chris headed further into the bar area and we followed, moving around the corner of the wall of tropical fish. As we moved I noticed a tall, striking looking, blond man leaning on the corner of the bar and regarding the room with a proprietorial air. He saw Bill and I coming over and his bright blue eyes widened slightly. Bill saw him and slid his arm a little more tightly around my waist.

"Well, well, well...Bill Compton!" he said "We all assumed you had crawled away into the woods to die."

Bill smiled "Wishful thinking on your part I'm afraid."

"And who is this?" he asked, his eyes moving over me in a way that made my skin crawl.

"This is Alexandra" said Bill "Alex, this is Eric Northman". Oh, right, so that explained the frosty atmosphere. Eric took my hand and raised it to his lips with a smile. "Charming" he said, leaving me to wonder whether he meant me, or his gesture.

At that moment a man in a dark dinner suit tapped Bill on the arm and he turned round "Gerry!" he said grasping the man's arm. "Alex, this is Gerald, you remember, I told you that he contacted me and got me the invitation!" Gerald smiled at me, his fangs running out slightly as he took in the low neck of my dress. "Hello...so you're Alexandra, Bill's told me about you. I'm sorry about this but I'm afraid I have to steal him for a moment" He turned to Bill and said "Charles wants to talk to you" he glanced back at me "alone."

Bill turned back to me "I'm sorry" he said "but this could be important". He put his hands on my hips and lifted me gently onto a high stool at the bar, at the opposite end from Eric, I noticed. "Wait here, I won't be long, I promise."

"I'll be fine" I said as the barman came over "A glass of dry white wine please" I said and turned back to Bill, "off you go then!" Bill and Gerald threaded their way through the crowds out of the bar and I sat on my stool and waited for my drink to arrive.

Sure enough after a minute or two Eric sauntered over, leaned on the bar and looked me over carefully, his eyes lingering on my breasts in a way which made me wish fervently that I had chosen a dress with a higher neckline. He smiled at me "How much are you charging him?" he asked. "I'm sure I could top his offer." For a moment I was confused and then I suddenly realised what he meant. The guy had the nerve to insinuate that I was a call girl! Claudia and Chris who were sitting further along the bar actually turned and glanced at Eric with shocked expressions. I was absolutely furious and reacted without thinking.

"Tell me Mr Northman" I said innocently "are you normally this offensive or are you making a special effort for me?" Chris gave a little snigger and Eric glared at him angrily, stood up, giving me a little smile as he did so, and strolled off into the crowd.

I sat fuming for a moment until Claudia and Chris came over and sat down next to me. "Is he always as obnoxious as that?" I asked.

"I believe so" said Claudia "though I've not met him before, I've heard people talk about him. He's the one they call "The Viking" and he's very old."

"Who's Charles" I asked, sipping my drink.

"Charles Montague?" asked Claudia. "Is he here? He's even older than Eric. They say he's the oldest vampire in England, maybe even the whole of Europe, but I doubt that somehow." she glanced around "Some of the oldest ones will probably always remain in hiding, they don't approve of the Revelation and still live the way they always have. Why do you ask?"

"Bill's just gone to talk to him, that is, if it's the same Charles".

"That's interesting, I wonder what he wants with Bill" Claudia looked at me expectantly. I had an idea that he wanted to appoint Bill as whatever a "vampire in charge" was called in a certain area of England, but I wasn't going to say so. This was Bill's business and I had a shrewd suspicion that I had better keep out of it.

I was saved from having to answer by a voice calling my name and Sally appeared through the crowd and headed towards us. She was wearing a dress slit up to her hip in a canary yellow silk of just the wrong shade to compliment her brassy blond hair. It had a halter neck and no back. I caught myself thinking that Eric would just love it. Her hair was piled up on her head and held in place with two black combs and a pair of long gold earrings with stars and crescent moons dangling from them, swung in her ears.

"Hi!" she said, squeezing up to the bar next to me "Hi Chris! and you must be Claudia, right? This is Mickey" We had all been so blinded by her dazzling dress that we had failed to notice the young man standing at her side looking extremely uncomfortable in a somewhat ill-fitting hired dinner suit.

"Oh Alex, I just love your dress!" she said "It really suits you."

I tried desperately to think of something complimentary to say about Sally's outfit and failed miserably. "What pretty earrings!" I said with a bright, but totally fake, smile. Just then I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Bill standing behind me.

"Ah, Bill!" I said, with considerable relief "This is Sally and Mickey. Sally and I met on the train". Bill took Sally's hand, brought it up to his lips and dropped a light kiss on it.

"I'm delighted to meet you Sally" he said with his most charming smile.

For once, Sally appeared at a loss for words and Bill took the opportunity to nod politely at Mickey, who appeared rather overawed.

Bill took the wineglass from my hand and placed it on the bar. "If I could just have a word with you?" he said, lifting me off the stool and putting me down beside him. I grabbed the wineglass back and Bill turned to the others. "I'm sure we'll have an opportunity to talk later at dinner" he said and swept me away across the room.

"What on earth are you up to?" I asked.

"I need to warn you about Eric" he said.

"Too late...I already know". He stopped dead in his tracks "Know what?" he asked. "That he's an arrogant ass?" I suggested "Is there more about him that I need to know?"

Suddenly I saw Eric heading towards us as though uttering his name had conjured him up like the demon king in the pantomime. "Hello again" he said, coming up to us and smiling at Bill. "At last!" I noticed that Eric was looking over towards the foyer with a slight smirk on his face and turned to see what he was looking at.

A young woman had come out of the elevator wearing a lilac chiffon dress, her blond hair twisted up into an elegant chignon at the back of her head and was looking around curiously. Bill turned to see what I was looking at and froze.

"Ah, there you are Sookie!" said Eric with a quick glance in Bill's direction.

I turned to Bill, puzzled. He was standing absolutely motionless, his face a mask of shock and pain. The girl, Sookie, was staring at him, looking equally shocked. Suddenly, light dawned...of course! this must be her, the girl he had fallen so desperately in love with, the girl who had left him for Eric. "Sookie?" I thought, Seriously? What kind of name was that?

She came over to Bill in a daze and stood looking up at him as if she had seen a ghost, which I guess, in a way, she had.

"Bill?" she said "I thought you were dead!"

"I'm getting that a lot this evening" said Bill drily, getting a grip on himself.

"You look...well" she said.

"Yes, I'm very well, thank you" he answered politely, but offered no further comment or explanation. I stayed where I was having decided it was best to keep out of the way but Eric was having none of it. He reached over and took my arm.

"And this is Alexandra" he said with a smile "Bill's new girlfriend!" She ignored me and turned on Eric saying "You told me that he was dead!"

"I thought he was." She glared at him angrily "If I find out that you knew..." she said. "Hey" Eric stepped back and held up his hands in a defensive gesture, "No-one had seen him for nearly two years, I assumed he was dead...we all did" he waved his hand at the room and I looked around to see that half a dozen vampires were listening, interestedly to our conversation.

Sookie looked back at Bill for a moment and then turned and fled back to the elevator. "Odd!" said Eric "Girls don't usually have that reaction to you, do they Bill? Or not at first anyway."

Bill glared furiously at Eric and he grinned back at him "I thought she was over it!" he said "she never mentions you any more." He started to leave and then turned back, "Besides" he said softly "I see you've found yourself another one!" As I watched him walk away I knew, somehow, that he didn't just mean "another girlfriend" there was something more significant to his parting words. Something that Bill hadn't told me about. I filed it away for future reference.

"What did Charles want?" I asked.

"Pardon?" Bill was still gazing at the elevators looking stricken.

"Charles?" I prompted gently. "What did he want you for?"

"Oh! Yes" he said, obviously, despite his outward calm, the meeting had shaken him up and I took his hand and gently led him around the corner of the bar to a slightly more secluded area where there was a comfortable looking couch with, by some miracle, no one anywhere near it.

"I take it that was her?" I asked quietly, "your...um...ex-girlfriend?" I sat down on the couch, pulling Bill down beside me.

"Yes" he said, not looking at me "that was her."

I reached up, took his chin in my hand and turned his face towards me. "I knew there was a possibility that she and Eric would be here" he said "when I saw Eric I guessed...I thought I would be able to..."

"It's ok" I said softly "I understand. Do you want me to leave you alone for a while?"

Bill reached out and took my hand in his. "No" he whispered "I am over it, really. It was just...a shock seeing her again."

I felt that somehow there was more to it than this but I was just deciding to let it go when the elevator doors opened again and Sookie came back out. She didn't see us sitting in the shadows in the corner of the bar but looked around for Eric and wandered away. I noticed that she had changed her dress and was now wearing a black taffeta number which, I had to say, did not suit her half as well as the previous one. Bill watched her go, his eyes seemingly unable to leave her.

"I thought only hosts at the Academy Awards did that kind of thing" I said, trying to lighten the atmosphere a little.

"What kind of thing?" asked Bill, coming out of his little trance.

"Changing their outfits several times a night" I explained. I looked at Bill's face. Ah, so that was part of it somehow. "What?" I asked.

Bill sighed and put his head in his hands, "That dress that she was wearing, the lilac one. I bought it for her as a gift" he said.

"Oh dear", I thought "this is bad". But then it got worse.

"She wore it on the night I asked her to be my wife" he whispered.

I stared at him with my mouth open in shock. He had proposed to her? How much worse could this evening get? Suddenly I felt that I had to have some air. I got up and walked across the foyer to the main doors and out into the night.

The hotel was situated on one of the many canals and there was a railing a few yards across from the main doors. I stood grasping the rail and looking out over the canal through the evening mist. The little lights on the bridge seemed to be floating in mid air, each in the centre of a little fuzzy halo of light. I couldn't decide if the effect was caused by the mist, or by my tears.

Gradually I became aware that someone was standing just behind me. I knew it was a vampire since no human could approach so silently and I stubbornly refused to look around at him. However I suddenly realised that I was standing outside a hotel full of vampires. What if the presence behind me wasn't Bill? A hand reached out and gently brushed mine, Bill's hand. I gave a small sigh of relief and he stepped forward and put his arm around my shoulders. I shrugged his arm off and turned to face him.

"You still love her don't you?" I asked in a small voice.

"I'll always love her" he said.

I took a deep breath. "Please Bill" I said "Please tell me you haven't brought me all this way to tell me that our whole relationship is based on a lie!"

Bill flinched visibly and reached out for me. "I'm trying to be honest with you Alex. Please listen" he said. "I'm trying to explain this to you, but I don't even know if you can understand, if humans are capable of understanding, your lives are so...brief compared to ours. If you love someone, really love them, you don't stop, you can't, no matter what happens. Yes, I love her and I probably always will. But that doesn't mean that I love you any less! Don't you think that we are capable of loving more than one person? Don't you believe that I loved my wife? of course I did, but you don't feel threatened by her because she is long dead."

He turned my face up to his and looked into my eyes. His thick chocolate brown hair twinkled with drops of water which had condensed out of the mist "She was the first woman I had loved since my death. Before I met her I didn't think it was possible for me to fall in love. She will always have a place in my heart, but that's over now, it's in the past. She no longer loves me, sometimes I wonder if she ever really did."

He slipped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "I love you Alex" he whispered. "You gave me back my hope, you healed my body and my soul. Please say that you believe me? I couldn't bear to lose you too."

I looked up at him, his beautiful blue eyes full of concern and fear and, yes, love. I so wanted to believe him, I loved him so desperately. Was I just being selfish? Thinking that he could give up his past for me? Could we ever really make a relationship work? All I knew was that I wanted to try.

He seemed to sense my decision and tightened his grip on my shoulders. "You're freezing cold" he said "let's go back inside. We can skip the rest of the reception if you like?"

"No, of course not!" You have things to do, people to see...I smiled at him. "I'll be fine I promise you." He pulled me closer to him and kissed me sliding his arm around my waist and holding me tight against him. After a long moment he released me and smiled. "Are you sure?" he asked. "If I go back without you someone will be sure to ask what I've done with the most beautiful woman at the reception."

"Oh, you're a real charmer aren't you!" I said laughing.

"I do my best" he smiled down at me and led me back into the hotel.

The rest of the evening passed in a bit of a blur. Somehow we managed to avoid Eric and Sookie but Bill introduced me to half a dozen other influential vampires that he apparently knew from his time with the AVL. It seemed that he was a little more prominent than I had thought, as everyone seemed quite impressed to meet him. I was also introduced, with some ceremony, to Charles Montague, a charming, silver haired vampire who appeared to have been turned in his fifties, who moved around the reception in the centre of a little coterie of admirers, but who seemed genuinely pleased to see Bill and kissed my hand gallantly. I noticed that, after he had looked me over for a moment, he gave Bill a little nod.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked

"Mmmm?" said Bill, looking around to see if he had missed anyone important.

"Hey Pal!" I said, giving him a nudge "I know when a guy is checking me out, even if he is thousands of years old!"

"Can we talk about this later?" he said in a low voice.

I sighed "Sure" I said "later".

At this point we noticed that people were starting to drift into the restaurant and so we headed in to find our table. The tables were for eight and as luck would have it we were on a table with Chris and Claudia, Sally and Mickey and another couple who we had not yet met. I was hugely relieved since I really didn't think that I could have coped with sharing a table with Eric and Sookie. As it was they were on the next table and that was quite close enough. I noticed that Bill eased his chair into a position where he had his back to the next table and studiously avoided looking at either Sookie or Eric.

Fortunately, Chris was in a lively mood and kept us entertained, introducing everyone and generally keeping the conversation going, and soon the relaxed atmosphere made Bill loosen up a bit and he joined in the general chat around the table. Claudia asked Sally how she met Mickey and, much to our surprise, it turned out that they knew each other before he was turned and began dating when they met up again afterwards.

Bill seemed to find it difficult to get his head around this concept.

"I'm sure I'll never get used to how different everything is now!" he said "I cannot imagine meeting and interacting in any normal way with anyone I knew from my human life. It would have been quite impossible" His eyes took on a faraway expression for a moment "but, of course, that was so long ago!" he laughed a little self consciously. "The Revelation has changed everything for us." He turned to Claudia. "In fact, I understand that you have become indispensable to the EVL!"

"Oh hardly!" she laughed "and if I am it's all thanks to you anyway."

"Ooooh" said Sally "Do I sense a story here?"

Bill smiled "Oh nonsense!" he said "You deserve every bit of the praise I've been hearing tonight"

Claudia turned to him seriously and said "Bill, If it hadn't been for your help I probably wouldn't have survived my first year, and you know it." She looked around the table, "I met Bill one night in 1984 in a bar in London. I had been turned only a few weeks earlier and had been abandoned by my maker in his house. He left one night saying he'd be back in a few hours but he never returned." She sighed and looked down at the table, "I never found out what had happened to him."

Bill reached down the table and took her hand in his. "It happens sometimes" he said "I'm sure that he didn't intend to abandon you, something must have happened to prevent his return."

"Since I have been involved with the EVL I have made numerous enquiries to try and locate him but there has never been any trace of him found. I can only imagine that he met the true death in some freak accident." explained Claudia, "But how I would have coped without Bill's help and guidance I simply can't imagine." She turned to Bill "You can only imagine how I felt when I was told that you had met the true death!"

Bill squeezed her hand in his. "I'm so proud of you!" he said "You are a brave and determined woman and I am proud to have been able to help you."

After dinner we spent a little while longer circulating and chatting with various people. Bill and Claudia spent a while catching up and gradually I realised that I was almost asleep on my feet and people were starting to drift away. I was talking to Sally and wondering if I dared have another drink when Bill came up and took my hand. "We can't leave without at least one dance" he said pulling gently on my hand and leading me through the bar area to a small dance floor where several couples, including Chris and Claudia, were locked in each others arms, dancing to a slow, end of the evening, type number.

Bill took me in his arms and we stepped out onto the small dance floor. I laid my head on his chest as we swayed gently to the music. I slowly began to realise that although I was locked tightly in Bill's arms and I could feel his soft lips brushing my forehead, I could feel nothing else. Although my ear was pressed to his broad chest there was nothing, no heartbeat. It wasn't as if I hadn't noticed this before but somehow it brought home to me what he had said about how different we were, how he wasn't sure that I was capable of understanding him. I didn't know if he was right but I knew that I had to try, and I could start by accepting what he had told me earlier.

An hour or so later we were snuggled up together in the king sized bed in our suite. It had been a long night and I was grateful for the fact that Bill just held me in his arms for once. I had a lot to think about.

"So" I asked "what did Charles want you for? Is this "later" enough?"

"Well" said Bill, "I've explained to you how vampire territories are organised in the US?"

"Yes" I said "There's a sheriff in charge of each area, right? Eric's one?"

"That's right. Well the vampire hierarchy in Europe has always been based mainly on age, which isn't working out too well. Age doesn't necessarily make you capable, or even sensible, politically speaking. Charles, together with his two colleagues, both of whom are almost as old as he is, wishes to institute a similar system in England. There are more new vampires moving into our area every day and he believes that some organisation is necessary if we're to retain some control".

"Who's we?" I asked.

"The Authority" said Bill "You understand that, since the Revelation there has to be some kind of authority for our people. If only to allow humans to feel more comfortable about us, knowing that there is someone in charge, a spokesman at least."

"And where do you come in?"

"He has appointed me as sheriff of one of the new Areas" said Bill, slightly smugly.

I stared up at him, "Wow! I'm in bed with the sheriff!" I laughed.

Bill smiled and hugged me. "As I said, there are more vampires moving in every day. That's one of the reasons I want this post...it's a position of considerable power among our kind – I will be better able to protect you."

"Well, I don't quite know what to say. Will it affect me at all?"

"There may be some official functions that I would have to attend." he said.

"Ah, together with your "human companion" no doubt! That explains why Charles was checking me out. He wanted to see if I was "suitable" right?"

"You are eminently suitable!" Bill smiled.

"Just one more thing" I asked settling down more comfortably. "When you were talking with Eric in the bar, he said "you've found another one". What did he mean by that?" I asked. Bill sighed and pulled me closer.

"You remember that I told you your blood was special?" he said "That it could heal me?"

"Well of course!" I paused for a moment. "That was what he meant? That I was like...Sookie?"

"Not entirely, Sookie has a gift of telepathy"

"Telepathy?" I asked. "She can read minds?"

"She can hear peoples' thoughts, yes." Oh boy, I'd have to watch out for that!

"There's more to it than that. She is...part fae"

"Part what?"

"Fae, faerie, sidhe, they have many names" he said, watching me intently.

I sat up suddenly "Fairies, oh please! I may be a little naïve but I'm not entirely stupid Bill! you're trying to tell me that fairies exist!" I tried to wriggle away but he held me tight and gazed into my eyes.

"Vampires exist" he said seriously "If we can exist why not other "supernatural" creatures?"

Do you know, the thought had never even occurred to me. But now that he had said it, it seemed so obvious. I lay back in his arms, shocked beyond belief, my mind racing.

"But I'm not a fairy" I said in a slightly worried tone "I'd know, surely...wouldn't I?"

Bill smiled "No, you're not a fairy, but there is some fairy blood in you. They are able to...interbreed with humans. Sookie's family came from the same area of Northern Louisiana as my family. Close to the woods, the fae like the wild places. Where are you from originally Alex?"

"Why, from right where you found me!" I said "The bars might get a bit noisy at night but it's hardly wild..." I stopped suddenly.

"What is it Alex?" he asked.

"My father" I said in a small voice "he was Welsh, his family came from the North, Penmachno... in the mountains..."

Bill sat back a little on the pillows and looked at me with an "I told you so" expression on his face.

"And you knew this didn't you, the first time you saw me? You could tell."

Bill looked a little uneasy at this but he answered quietly "Yes, I told you that you were special, I could smell it in your blood, the blood of the fae is delicious, intoxicating to vampires, which is why almost all of us believe that they were driven into extinction".

I thought about this for a moment "So...does the fact that my blood is so delicious, does that mean..."

Bill caught me up in his arms and clamped his hand over my mouth. "No, no, no, no!" he said "Please don't say that! You must know I care for you far more than that...please, please say that you believe me" he pleaded, his beautiful eyes full of the pain of rejection.

I reached up to stroke his pale cheek "Yes, I believe you" I said and as I watched his face flood with relief I thought "but she didn't did she? Sookie didn't believe you."

When I woke the next day the room was dark and my first thought was "go back to sleep!" But then I realised that the room was, of course, light tight and would always be dark. Damn it, was I ever going to get used to this?

I looked at the clock and found that it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. I lay dozing for a while thinking about what Bill had told me. Fairies! good grief! as if my life wasn't complicated enough as it was! I got out of bed, trying not to disturb Bill who was lying on his side with one arm draped over me, his hand curled around my breast. I had a quick shower, almost lost in the enormous space which took up almost a third of the bathroom, located in the corner opposite the bath with two great curved glass doors across the front.

I was hungry and wondered if I could get anything to eat at this time of day. This was a vampire friendly hotel, right? They must be used to people getting up at odd hours. I tied my damp hair up, pulled on my jeans and a T shirt and headed downstairs.

In the large dining room to the rear of the foyer I found a long table with an enormous buffet laid out. I went up to the girl standing at a podium by the door. "can I just help myself?" I asked.

"Certainly Miss" she said "If I could just have your room number?"

I gave her the suite number and she made a note on her list. "Please help yourself" she said.

I strolled down the room examining the display. There was a hot table with bacon, eggs and sausage, toast, several kinds of bread and cakes, fruit, cereal and cold meats. Pretty much anything you could want for breakfast, at 3 in the afternoon. I guess they were used to people getting up at this hour!

I collected a plate of bacon and eggs, a hot croissant and butter with honey and a pot of coffee and found a table by the window. I was pouring my coffee and looking out of the window when I heard a voice beside me say "Do you mind if I join you?"

I looked up – Sookie. The one person in the hotel, okay maybe second only to Eric, that I didn't want to meet. "I'll understand if you don't" she said.

I sighed "No, it's okay, please sit down" I bent over my bacon and eggs and tried to think non-judgemental thoughts. It was tough.

She put her plate on the table and sat down. "Bill looks...well?" she said, pouring herself a coffee. "No thanks to you" I thought "Oh damn!" I looked up to see Sookie grinning at me. "He told you huh?"

I put my head in my hands "Yeah, he did, I'm sorry."

"Oh don't worry" she laughed "I've heard much worse than that believe me!" She leaned forward and said quietly "it was you, wasn't it? you healed him. You gave him your blood. Only the fae blood could have healed him so completely."

"You can tell?" I asked.

"No" she said "Eric told me. He could smell it on you."

Okay, I had to ask "If you knew that only the fae blood could heal him, why didn't you do it? He saved your life right?"

"He told you about that?" she asked.

"Only what he thought I needed to know."

"Right" she said, a little bitterly "Bill's good at only telling you what he thinks you need to know." She gave a big sigh "Oh, we'd saved each other's lives, several times" she smiled "I'd lost track of whose turn it was."

I evidently didn't look too impressed with this explanation, so she continued. "I wasn't in too good a state myself at the time and...oh it's complicated."

"Right" I said "It always is."

She took a sip of her coffee. "Is he happy?" she asked.

"I think so" I said "I hope so...are you?"

She looked confused for a moment "I think so, it's hard to tell."

She began to butter a piece of toast and asked "How do you like Amsterdam?"

"I've not seen much of it yet. I was planning to go out for a walk after breakfast...or tea, or whatever this is. How about you?"

"I've never been to Europe before" she explained. "I've never been in a country where everyone speaks a different language!"

I laughed "Oh, the Dutch all speak better English than I do! and they're such nice friendly people." I looked at her and thought "Oh, why not?" "Why don't you come with me?"

For the next 10 minutes or so we ate and chatted until I heard the scrape of another chair being pulled up and suddenly Chris was sitting between us his arms resting on the back of a chair. "Hi ladies, who's up for some fresh air then?"

"We were just about to go for a walk" I said "Have you seen Sally?"

"Nope, no sign of her. She and Mickey were still dancing when we left" he said "I bet she's still asleep."

Ten minutes later we were strolling alongside the canal consulting a little map we had picked up from the Reception Desk. We wandered around for a while chatting and taking in the unfamiliar sights and sounds of the city until Chris asked Sookie "Do I understand that you dated Bill when he was living in the US? Before he came to England?"

Sookie and I exchanged glances. "Yes, that's right" she said carefully.

Chris looked from me to Sookie and then back again "Don't want to talk about it huh? I don't want to start a fight here ladies!"

We looked at each other for a moment, two completely different people from opposite ends of the earth and suddenly started to laugh. Sookie opened her mouth to say something but I held up my hand "No, no don't tell me! It's complicated!"

Chris looked at us both, leaning on a bridge over a canal, giggling hysterically and said "Ok, I don't pretend to understand what's going on here but it'll be dark soon, we should be getting back to the hotel" he lowered his voice "they'll think we've escaped!" This was simply a cue for more giggling and Chris slung an arm around each of us and escorted us back to the hotel.

When I re-entered the suite the bedroom door was open and the bed was empty but I could hear water running in the bathroom. I kicked off my shoes, opened the door and peeped inside. Bill was in the shower. I leaned against the door frame and admired the view through the glass doors for a moment.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I had something to eat and then went for a walk with Chris" I said "and...Sookie."

There was a crash as Bill dropped whatever he was holding. His head appeared around the glass door, water dripping off his hair. "What?"

"It wasn't...intentional. We met in the restaurant and when Chris arrived we decided to go for some fresh air."

Bill stared at me blankly for a moment. "Did she..." he paused and tried again "Did she say anything about me?"

"She said that you looked well. She knew that it was my blood that had healed you, the fae blood. Eric told her."

Bill sighed "Yes, he would."

"She wanted to know if you were happy." I said.

Bill came out of the shower and walked over to me, naked and soaking wet. "And what did you tell her?" he asked.

"I said I thought you were. Are you?" I asked "I want to make you happy."

Bill leaned down and kissed me tenderly, slipping his wet hands around me and easing one down the back of my jeans, cupping it around my bottom, the wet fingers sliding down between my legs. "You want to make me happy?" he asked. "Let me give you a few tips."

"Wait, wait, wait." I said, trying to wriggle out from his grasp. "These are the only pair of jeans I brought with me!"

"Better get them off then before I do it for you!" he growled.

I just managed to struggle out of the jeans before he picked me up and carried me back into the shower. I was instantly soaked through, my thin T shirt clinging to my breasts like something from a cheap porn movie. Bill reached up under it and ripped my bra down the front, completing the illusion perfectly. "Mmmm, that's nice" he said backing me up against the wall and kissing me while sliding one hand up under my wet shirt to caress my equally wet breasts. Pinching the nipple gently as he slid his cool tongue between my lips. I put my arms around his neck and held on tight as his tongue began to probe deeper, stroking the roof of my mouth.

I broke free from his insistent mouth with some difficulty and began to slide my hands down his chest, kissing one of his flat nipples and gently teasing it between my teeth. Bill gasped as I slid down the wall and began kissing his smooth stomach, working my way lower down. He stood with his hands braced against the wall, the warm water running off his hair and dripping onto my face as I curled my tongue around his balls and gently drew them into my mouth. I could feel his stiff manhood pressing urgently against my cheek and I released his balls and began to lick the water from the underside of his shaft, running my tongue along it and giving a little lick across the head with each stroke.

Bill leaned forward with a little moan and rested his forehead against the cool, wet tiles as I moved around and took the end of his shaft between my lips and began to draw it into my mouth. A few moments of this and Bill gave a gasp and pulled his head back from the wall. He reached down and pulled me upright, running his hands down to my tiny panties which were, by now, soaked with a mixture of water from the shower and my own juices. A quick tug and they were gone and seconds later I had been lifted up and held pinned against the wall while Bill slid his rigid manhood between my thighs.

I wrapped my legs around his hips and he drove himself up inside me with a sigh of relief. He held me with one arm around my waist and his other hand braced against the wall and I clung to him as he thrust himself up into me over and over again. I wound my arms round his neck and held on tight as my body took over completely, and began to squirm and writhe against him, desperately seeking release until I suddenly heard Bill give a snarl and he exploded into me in what felt like a shower of sparks, running through my flesh.

Bill leaned against the wall, holding me locked to him, and gave a sigh. Holding me tightly to him, he carried me over to the bed, laid me down gently and began to dry my body carefully with one of the fluffy towels. I lay in a little daze looking up at him and he lay down on the bed beside me.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

I thought for a moment "I feel as if all my muscles have turned to jelly and my nerves are sticking out through my skin and curling up at the ends." I said finally.

"Ooooh...sounds interesting" he reached over to me "So what will happen if I do this?" and he ran his fingers down my stomach. My body writhed with a shock as powerful as if he had connected me up to the mains.

"Looks like you were right!" he said. "So, what else would you like to do this evening?" he asked with a smile tracing a long finger down my damp body and watching me twitch.

"I've got some ideas" I said "How about you?"

"I'm sure you don't really need to ask that!" he teased, running his hand down my stomach. "I adore making love to you. As soon as we have finished, I simply want to start all over again!"

"Oh please! I'd be too exhausted to do anything else!" I said.

"And that's a problem because...?"

"Oh come on! I haven't come all this way just to stay in the hotel room!" I wriggled out from his grasp and headed for the bathroom. Sure enough my jeans were still on the floor where I'd dropped them before being manhandled into the shower for my impromptu porn movie audition. I picked them up and headed back to the bedroom. "Look at this" I said, climbing back on the bed beside Bill. I pulled the little map out of my jeans pocket and showed it to him. "See, the hotel is here" I pointed to the relevant spot on the map, "The canals are in concentric rings with others joining them up like the spokes of a wheel. Its easy to find your way around and here..." I pointed to a spot on the outer ring "is the Reichsmuseum."

"Yes" said Bill, evidently puzzled by my enthusiasm.

"It has one of the biggest collections of Rembrandts in the world!" I exclaimed excitedly "Oh come on...we could walk it easily and then we could find somewhere for a meal on the way back...please?" I gazed at him hopefully, "I'll make it worth your while!" I promised with a smile.

"Well in that case" he said "you'd better get some clothes on, hadn't you." He paused thoughtfully, "When you said we could find somewhere for a meal on the way back..."

"I meant for me, not you!"

"Oh..." said Bill, eyeing me with a disappointed expression.

"Maybe I'll make that worth your while as well."

At this, Bill got up and began to get dressed, looking slightly more enthusiastic.

Ten minutes later we headed out, armed with the little map and set off for the Reichsmuseum. We strolled hand in hand through the lively streets, heading towards the museum. These days New York's title of "The City that Never Sleeps" had been overtaken by almost every other city, as most places found that it was to their advantage to stay open well after dark, if not all night. When we arrived the museum was fairly quiet and we went straight in, paid for our tickets and began to stroll through the galleries.

The museum had a substantial collection of paintings by Vermeer and Frans Hals and also a good many Rembrandts but there was one particular painting that I was looking for. We rounded a corner in the corridor and went through a pair of glass doors and there it was..."The Night Watch."

There are some paintings which just take your breath away. Seeing a painting in a book or on a computer screen simply doesn't have the same impact. Some, like "The Arnolfini Wedding", are so much smaller than you would think, but others...

I recalled travelling to London to see Holbein's "The Ambassadors". The painting covered the whole of the wall at the end of the gallery. It was so perfect that you wanted to reach up and move back the curtain to the rear of the scene, to stroke the rich soft fur on the collars of the ambassadors' robes, and this was the same. The colossal work filled the rear wall of the gallery and was lit to match the lighting in the scene which contained not only the 18 guardsmen who commissioned it but another 16 figures as well.

I stood gazing at it for some time and then turned to see Bill leaning against the wall to the rear of the gallery watching me with an indulgent smile.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I said.

"It's a magnificent painting" he said "but it's not half so beautiful as the observer. You look positively radiant!" He walked over to me and kissed me softly, putting his arms around me and holding me to him while we stood taking in the view of a work I had wanted to see for so long.

On our wandering route back to the hotel we found a nice looking little Italian Restaurant and I peered in through the window. It was packed, which is always a good sign, and as I was wondering if they could fit us in, the door opened and a little fat guy gestured to us to come in. "Two?" he asked "Come in, come in, I'll find you a space" he hustled us up to a long table where six people were already sitting and pulled up two more chairs on the end of the table.

We sat down and the waiter presented us with two menus.

"I won't be eating" explained Bill, handing back the menu and eyeing the waiter with a slightly worried expression. The fact that Bill was not human had evidently passed them by completely. The waiter looked at him, obviously surprised, and then appeared to examine him more closely. "Ah, I see sir" he said and waved over the little man who had invited us in, who appeared to be the owner. They had a hurried conversation in Italian and the waiter was sent out on some errand.

Bill's face took on a resigned expression. "I'll see you back at the hotel Alex" he said

and he began to get up but, to our surprise the owner was having none of it. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder to prevent him from rising from the chair and said "No, no please have a seat sir." A moment later the waiter reappeared carrying a six pack of bottles of Tru Blood and placed one on the table in front of Bill. The little man smiled and said "I have never served a vampire in my restaurant before, please stay, have this on the house" and smiled at Bill as if he had never had such a charming customer before.

"That's extremely generous of you" said Bill smiling back at him "Thank you very much."

He relaxed back in his chair and I turned to the waiter and ordered a spaghetti carbonara and a glass of white wine. The owner leaned down to me and, looking at Bill, said "I'll tell my chef to leave out the garlic, yes?" Bill laughed and said "I would be much obliged! Thank you."

They both rushed off and in seconds the waiter was back with my wine.

"Well" laughed Bill "It makes a nice change to have someone who's pleased to see me!"

I took a sip of my wine and looked around. The other diners on the table were eyeing Bill slightly warily but no-one seemed about to cause a problem. Then the man sitting next to Bill turned to him and said "You're an American sir, from your accent. May I ask where you're from?"

"Louisiana" Bill answered politely, turning to the man.

"My wife and I are here on holiday," he explained "We're from Iowa." He held out his hand to Bill who hesitated for a moment and then took it.

I noticed a slight widening of the American tourist's eyes as Bill took his outstretched hand and realised that this was probably the reason for something that I had noticed the previous evening. The older vampires never seemed to shake hands. It now occurred to me that this was probably because the cool touch of their skin would have been a bit of a giveaway before the Revelation and they probably got out of the habit.

"I hope you don't mind my asking" said Bill's new friend "I've never met a vampire before, but would you be old enough to remember the civil war?"

Bill smiled and explained that he had, in fact fought in the confederate army as a lieutenant in the 24th Louisiana Infantry. The man's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Well, I've spent the last few years studying the civil war but I certainly never expected to meet anyone who actually took part in it. It didn't ever occur to me that such a thing was possible until I saw you and heard your accent!"

At this point several waiters appeared with our meals and I began to eat a delicious spaghetti dish while watching Bill patiently answer the man's seemingly endless stream of questions about the civil war.

By the time I had finished my meal the tourist from Iowa was treating Bill like a long lost brother and Bill, surprisingly, was becoming positively animated in a deep discussion on the causes of the war, with several of the tourist's friends joining in. I learned from my conversation with Marcia, his wife, that she and her husband Frank were part of a group who were visiting several European cities and were leaving Amsterdam the next day.

By the time Marcia and I had finished our liqueur coffees Bill and Frank had settled the causes of the civil war and moved on to the limitations of the supply chain. I felt that it was time we left, but Bill seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself and I was reluctant to disturb him. Marcia, however, had no such qualms.

"Frank! Will you please let the man finish his drink in peace!" she said in an exasperated tone. "He just doesn't know when to stop" she said, turning to me with a smile.

Bill took the opportunity to finish his bottle of Tru Blood and we stood up to leave, the waiter coming over with the bill as he realised that the long, involved and animated discussion was finally over. Frank shook Bill's hand again as we left saying "It was a real pleasure to meet you!" and we headed out into the night.

Back in our hotel room I undressed, wrapped myself in a robe and flung myself down on the bed with a sigh, "that was a truly delicious meal!"

"Frank certainly seemed to approve of you" I said with a grin.

"It was fascinating" said Bill "I don't think I've ever had a conversation with a human before in which the fact of my being a vampire was never once mentioned! His only interest was in my knowledge of the civil war, how or why I obtained it didn't matter to him in the slightest." He came over and sat on the bed next to me. "He was one of the few humans I have met who was totally non-judgemental."

Bill lay down on the bed beside me and put an arm around me. "So..." he said with a hopeful little smile. "You said something earlier about making this little excursion worth my while?"

"You had free drinks at the restaurant!" I said indignantly.

"Oh, but I'm still hungry!" he teased, tugging gently at the belt of my robe and sliding a hand inside. He leaned over me and kissed me softly, stoking his hand over the warm skin of my stomach, gradually easing downwards, his kisses becoming deeper and more passionate. I reached up for him and pulled him down to me, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning his kisses equally passionately.

We lay in each others arms, kissing and rubbing our bodies together for a while longer until, just as I felt that I couldn't stand it any longer and that I really needed to feel him touching me more intimately, Bill pulled away.

"I have a little present for you" he said with a smile.

"Ooooh, I love presents!" I said. "What is it?"

He reached over to the drawer by the bed, took out a little box and handed it to me. "Open it."

I lifted the lid of the box. Inside, was a curious object about the size and shape of a rifle bullet, apparently made of gold coloured metal with a little black button on the blunt end. I stared at Bill blankly.

"What on earth is it?" I asked.

Bill laughed, "You've never seen one before?" he asked.

"No" I said "What's it for?"

Bill smiled down at me and said "Oh! my sweet little innocent, well...allow me to demonstrate!"

He picked up the little object and placed it in my hand for a moment, "Feel it" he said. It was surprisingly heavy and smooth to the touch. He took it out of my hand and pressed the little button. I heard a faint buzzing noise and he dropped the object back into my hand.

Whoa! The thing was vibrating crazily and I suddenly realised what it probably was.

"Oh Bill!" I cried, dropping the thing which promptly disappeared into the quilt. "is that a vibrator? It can't be, it's too small to..." I tailed off, embarrassed. Bill was laughing hysterically and rummaging in the bed for the "present". He fished it out and turned to me.

"I said I'd demonstrate didn't I? Trust me? You'll enjoy it, I promise!"

"Oh...okay" I said.

"That's a good girl" said Bill in his most soothing voice. "Now lie on your back and relax."

Well, I did the lying on my back part, but I was far from relaxed. What on earth was he planning to do with me?

He obviously knew that I was certainly not relaxed as he began by merely stroking me tenderly and leaned down to kiss my stomach and nuzzle at my breasts. Soon I was extremely relaxed and as I lay with my eyes closed I heard a little buzz as he switched the thing on and began to gently stroke the inside of my thighs with it. It felt strange at first but I soon got used to the unusual sensation and Bill began to bring it further and further up my thigh with each stroke.

When he felt that I was ready Bill slid his fingers up between my legs and gently parted my wet folds. Before I could do anything to stop him, he had slipped the little bullet between my legs and was using it to caress my flesh. Oh my...I had never felt anything like this before. He eased it across me in slow strokes flicking it over the sensitive little bud briefly and then moving back down. I was used to the sensation of Bill's gentle fingers stroking me but this was so much more intense.

"Ooohh, Bill" I moaned.

"Mmmm? You like your present?" he whispered pressing it into my flesh.

"Ooohh, yes...I was whimpering like a little kitten under his gentle strokes and in what seemed like seconds the little toy had driven me into a powerful climax as I screamed and writhed under Bill's experienced hands.

I lay in a panting heap on the bed and gazed up at Bill in amazement. "That thing is just incredible!" I said.

He smiled lazily "Oh I've not finished the demonstration yet! Now then, you are to do everything I say, without question, understand?"

"Okay" I said, warily.

Bill quickly and neatly removed his clothing, climbed onto the bed and knelt beside me saying "Get on your hands and knees just here." He gestured in front of him.

I moved in front of him and turned my back obediently. "Bend over" he said, placing a hand between my shoulder blades and pushing me gently down. "That's right, good girl" he whispered, his voice flowing over me like honey "spread your legs for me."

I shivered and pushed my knees apart slightly. "More than that" he said and slipped his knee between my thighs, pushing them apart gently. He moved up behind me and pressed himself against me, the powerful muscles of his thighs braced against mine, His rigid erection nudging between my buttocks. He pushed himself forward and I felt him slide into my already wet and quivering sheath which slipped over him like a silk glove.

He gave a little sigh and reached around me. "Now" he breathed in my ear "Sit up and lean back against me."

"I...I can't" I whispered.

"I'll help you" I felt as though his soft voice was inside my head whispering instructions to me as he placed one arm around my chest, took hold of my shoulder and lifted me up until I was kneeling upright on the bed before him. His other arm, around my waist pulling my buttocks back into his groin, his thick, hard shaft buried deep inside me.

"There" he whispered, beginning to rock us gently to and fro.

"Oohh...that's nice..." I breathed.

Bill brushed my hair back and began to nuzzle at my neck, his cool lips moving up into my hair and down the back of my neck.

Then the hand around my waist moved and I realised that he was holding the little bullet, he pressed the button and I felt it buzzing in his hand. He began to rub it slowly over my stomach moving it in time to his gentle rocking. Then his hand moved downwards, I felt a low growl begin to rumble in his chest and I realised that he was rubbing the little toy over his balls. He gave a little moan and moved his hand upwards, dragging the bullet up around his stiff shaft and across my trembling folds. He began to move more strongly and matched his thrusts with strokes of the little vibrator until I was screaming for more and begging him to take me harder.

"Look over there" Bill's voice breathed in my ear and I opened my eyes as he turned my head slightly to the right. On the right hand wall, above the dresser was a long mirror and I was shocked to see us reflected in the dim light. I saw a pale creature with a shock of dark hair kneeling on the bed, the powerful muscles in his back and thighs flexing as he moved, his head thrown back and the light glinting off a pair of long vicious fangs. Clasped tightly in his arms was a naked woman with long dark hair falling down in a wave over her breasts, her head lying back over his shoulder as he drove himself into her from behind.

I had just a moment to wonder if that was really me before a wave of pleasure rolled over me and I screamed out Bill's name as the creature in the mirror sank his long fangs into the woman's throat and I fell back into Bill's arms and passed out.

I woke gradually to feel Bill's arms wrapped around me, the thick quilt tucked carefully around our naked bodies. The luminous dial on the clock beside the bed told me that it was nearly 4 in the afternoon and, although still tired, I was also hungry since Bill had fed from me several times during his passionate and seemingly insatiable, lovemaking of the night before. I slipped out from his embrace and pulled on some clothes. I thought that I would head down to the restaurant, grab something to eat and then go back to bed for some more rest.

I took a careful look around the foyer before stepping out of the elevator since I was anxious to avoid another encounter with Sookie. This time I was lucky, I spotted her leaving the main entrance and so I felt it was safe to go and get something to eat.

Half an hour later I was climbing back into bed and snuggling up to Bill's still form. I took his hand and pulled his arm over me before falling asleep again.

I dreamed that I was floating in a pool of warm water, totally relaxed and safe. I could feel something brushing against my body. Water weeds, I thought, in that vague way you think in dreams. I was swimming through a forest of weed and I could feel it slipping over my body, sliding over my breasts and along my thighs. Somehow it seemed to be concentrating between my legs. I was just wondering, blearily how this was possible when I opened my eyes to see Bill's dark head buried between my thighs. I smiled to myself, wondering how long he intended to carry on before I woke.

Suddenly, he seemed to sense that I was awake and he lifted his head and smiled up at me licking his lips and flicking his tongue over his fangs, which were fully extended.

"Well, that's a big improvement on my alarm clock!" I said smiling lazily down at him. "Perhaps I should get rid of it and give you the job?"

"Sounds like a good plan to me!" He replied, "When do I start?"

"Well you passed the audition so, whenever you like!"

He reached up and pulled me down the bed towards him. "So, are you awake now?" he asked.

"Mmmm...don't think so" I said sleepily.

"I'll move on to Stage two then shall I?"

"That's where I smack the alarm clock and throw it across the room!"

"You want to try and smack me?" he asked, eyes wide, "give it your best shot!"

I laughed "I don't think that would be a very sensible move somehow." At this Bill rolled over onto his side and I took the opportunity to get in a good slap across his buttocks. He let out a surprised squeak, grabbed me around the waist and rolled over onto his back, lifting me up on top of him.

"How dare you!" he laughed "you realise that I'll have to punish you for that?"

"Ooooh... please don't hurt me!" I giggled burying my face in the soft hair on his broad chest. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt me!"

"Well!...that opens up a wide range of possibilities!" said Bill, smiling at me. I began to kiss his chest, licking at the flat nipples and running my tongue up towards his throat. He wriggled slightly, easing himself onto the bed in a more comfortable position and relaxed as I nibbled at the soft skin of his neck, working my way up to his earlobe and biting it gently. I noticed that he let out a little moan when I did this so I moved down to his throat and began to nibble gently at him. His eyes closed and he let out a sigh, ran his hands down my back and began to caress my buttocks.

As his cool fingers slipped down between my legs I jumped slightly and bit him harder than I meant to. He gave a moan and pulled me closer to him until it became obvious that suddenly he was very much more aroused. I felt a salty sweet taste on my tongue and bit down harder and Bill responded instantly, clasping my body to him and rubbing himself against me in a way that made it clear that he was more than ready for me.

I glanced down and realised, with a shock, that I had broken the skin of his throat and he was bleeding sluggishly from the bite. Without thinking I bent my head and licked at the blood. The taste was indescribable and, instinctively, I fastened my mouth over the wound and began to suck. For a moment Bill simply lay beneath me, his hand sliding up to the back of my head and holding me in place. Then suddenly his eyes flew open and he pulled me off him and drew back.

"What's wrong darling?" I asked "did I hurt you? you seemed to be enjoying it."

"Oh yes, I enjoyed it immensely, to have you bite me is...incredible, it feels wonderful, but... you remember what I told you about the blood. That it can be dangerous. For you to drink my blood would bind you to me, create a link between us.

I sat back and took a deep breath "and you don't want that?" I asked quietly.

"You don't understand the seriousness of this Alex. I would be able to sense you, feel your emotions, your fears, your..."

I slipped my hand down his chest heading downwards. "You mean if I was feeling..." He smiled – "yes. The bond can enhance the pleasure tenfold since we could each feel the other's pleasure, their arousal, as well as our own."

"So what's the catch?"

He turned his face away. " The bond can confuse your emotions, enhance them. It can be difficult to know whose emotions you're feeling. Or if you really feel something or if what you are feeling is caused solely by the bond."

Bill turned back to me and I saw that his beautiful eyes were slightly pink with unshed tears. I could sense that there was something else here, something he was not telling me. When it suddenly struck me I felt so stupid! Of course! He had had this bond with her, with Sookie. And she had left him for Eric. I had been imagining feeling the emotions of someone who loved you. I tried to imagine what it would be like to feel the emotions of someone who was no longer in love with you, who was, in fact, in love with someone else...no wonder he was in such pain.

"Is this why you left the States?" I asked "In part yes, the bond weakens, fades with distance, and time."

"What happened?" I whispered.

Bill lay in silence for a moment. "When I first met Sookie, on the first night, I was sufficiently distracted by her to let down my usual guard. I was caught out, by a couple who wanted to sell my blood" he turned to me "you remember me telling you about the drainers? Well she was the "help" I mentioned. She chased them off and saved my life. I had been sent specifically to find her. The vampire I worked for had been told about her strange powers, and she wanted Sookie for herself."

"You were working for someone else?" I asked "for the AVL, ultimately" he said.

"The next night the drainers returned for her. When I arrived she was on the ground and they were kicking her, obviously intent on killing her for depriving them of their prey." He looked down at me with an expression of such pain that I was shocked. "To my eternal shame I did not immediately go to help her. My instructions were to find out what she was, what she could do. She had succeeded in fighting off the two of them the previous evening and so I waited to see what she would do. By the time I realised that she could do nothing to save herself she had been very badly beaten". Bill turned his stricken face away again. "Of course I killed both of them" he said, in a shockingly matter of fact tone. "But, in order to save her life I had to give her a lot of my blood, and this meant that I created a bond with her."

He sighed "In the end she could not believe that what she felt for me was real. She accused me of manipulating her into falling in love with me." he turned to me, a tiny red tear trickling down his pale cheek. "And the worst part is that, in a way, I did. Although I felt it was necessary at the time, and once it is done, there's no going back."

I lay in his arms in silence for a while. I was beginning to see why he was so wary of influencing me in any way. Why he always asked my opinions and how I felt about things. Why he always tried to tell me the truth, even when it was obviously uncomfortable for him.

"Well" I said, at last "you have to decide for yourself if you want this." I know you'll make the right decision for us, I trust you completely."

Bill stared at me, his expression one of utter disbelief. "How can you possibly know that? I'm far too much of a coward to make such a decision for both of us. You really know so little about me!"

"I'll tell you how I know Bill Compton, and how I know that you're no coward" I said firmly "When I first met you, you simply told me what you needed from me, even though you knew that I was afraid of you. You could easily have just taken what you needed. You could have...I don't know... offered to walk me back to my car and then overpowered me in an alley somewhere. I wouldn't have had a chance against you and you knew it. But you didn't. You made no attempt to persuade me or manipulate me in any way, you simply let me decide what I would do. I can't imagine the courage it must have taken for you to do that, to simply sit there and let me go." I reached over and wiped the little red tear from his cheek with my thumb.

"Some people never learn Bill, they go through life repeating the same mistakes over and over again. But you have learnt from your mistakes. And that's why I love you, my friend, my lover, my dark angel, why I trust you, because I know that you will always put my interests, my safety, above your own. Because that was the very first thing you did when we met."

We lay quietly wrapped in each others arms for a while. Finally Bill turned to me, the look in his eyes told me all that I needed to know. He began to stroke my face with his long, elegant fingers. "You are a remarkable woman Alex" he said. "You have put your trust in me. So I can do no less for you." He sat up, pulling me up in his arms and kissed me tenderly. "Whatever you want for us...that's what I'll do."

I looked into his eyes and saw only honesty and love and I knew that whatever difficulties lay in store for our relationship, we would be able to face them together.


End file.
